Une histoire de frère
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: "Si tu essaies de mettre les voiles, je te ligote et j'ordonne que la cérémonie continue." Bella, terrifiée par l'idée de se marier, demande à Rosalie d'être son témoin pour la pousser à se marier. Elle avait juste omis de lui dire que le témoin d'Edward serait son grand frère... Elle va devoir lutter contre sa libido alors que Bella tente de se défiler. AH ; Lemon(s)
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

******Alors alors... Nouvelle fic... ça fait genre... hem... une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... Et jamais sur ce topic... alors bon, on va voir, c'est un peu un petit test... savoir si mes romances pourraient éventuellement plaire aux nouvelles lectrice... **

**Bref... Les formalités d'abord : **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que les utilisé pour mon plaisir personnelle... Ils sont la propriété de S. Meyer. **

**Quelques infos sur la fic sinon : Dans cet histoire, Rosalie est hôtesse de l'air sur long courrier. La plupart du temps, elle est en déplacement pendant trois semaines, pour une semaine de congé. Donc, chaque chapitre sera un mois différent... du moins, chaque ellipse équivaudra à un mois. Il y aura surement quelques lemons disséminé dans la fic, mais rien de bien trash, je ne suis pas la pros de ce genre de text intra-fic. Mais ça parle de sexe, ça jure, bref, c'est la vie de femmes de trente ans sexuellement décomplexé... ou presque... **

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu... je vous retrouve en bas... **

* * *

**Prologue :**

Isabella Swan avait toujours estimé que le mariage était une institution dépassée et avilissante pour la femme. En effet, pendant de nombreuse année, elle n'avait trouvé de véritable libération que dans la multiplication des partenaires sexuel. Puis était venu Edward Cullen, et sa vie s'était transformée. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été le bonheur absolu tous les jours, et ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais les mois s'étaient écoulés, l'un comme l'autre avaient fini par s'apprivoiser, et aujourd'hui, dans moins de cinq heures, ils se diraient oui, pour la vie.

C'était donc dans un bonheur indicible qu'Isabella se préparait pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Je veux pas y aller Rose. »

Rose, alias Rosalie Hale, était la meilleure amie d'Isabella, et elle était de loin celle qui connaissait le mieux la peur de l'engagement de son amie. De ce fait, elle tentait de rassurer depuis plusieurs mois la jeune promise pour que ce mariage se passe sans embûche.

« Oh ! Je t'en prie ! C'est pas un mariage de rien du tout qui va te faire peur, si ?! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non, mais sérieux, vas-y à ma place... De toute manière, on sait toute qu'il est fou amoureux de toi en vrai... »

Rose ne répondit pas à cette énonciation selon elle dénuée de toute crédibilité. Elle savait pertinemment que la mariage était l'une des plus grandes peur de son amie, de même qu'elle savait que les sentiments qui unissaient ces deux là étaient tels qu'ils en dépassaient l'entendement.

« Tais-toi et arrête de gesticuler, je n'arrive pas à te maquiller. »

Elles étaient seules dans ce qui serait prochainement la _chambre des mariés_ et Bella attendait avec une certaine impatience que sa mère et ses trois demoiselle d'honneur arrivent et l'aide à s'échapper du supplice que lui infligeait sa meilleure amie. Au fond d'elle même, bien sûr, elle savait que ce mariage était une chose merveilleuse, de même qu'elle savait que Edward était l'homme de sa vie - elle n'aurait pas accepté de l'épouser pour moins de ça - mais, à bientôt 30 ans, elle se sentait encore trop jeune pour s'engager définitivement dans la vie.

« Rose, sérieux, j'ai pas assez profiter de ma jeun... »

La jeune femme préféra se taire face au regard noir que lui adressa son amie. Aucune jérémiade n'était acceptée, comme toujours. Elle savait que l'autre ne reculerait devant rien pour que ce mariage ait lieu. Elles en avaient parlé le veille, et celle-ci le lui avait clairement fait comprendre : _"Si tu essaies de mettre les voiles, je te ligote et j'ordonne que la cérémonie continue."_ Elles se connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour que Bella ignore qu'elle en était capable.

De toute manière, depuis que le mariage avait été annoncé, il y avait comme une lueur de folie dans le regard de son amie. Elle s'était vaguement estompé depuis quelques semaines, mais la future mariée savait qu'il valait mieux pour elle faire profil bas.

Rose s'agitait autour d'elle, un peigne à la main, effectuant les dernières retouches coiffures sur la longue chevelure brune de son amie. Poser les extensions, la veille, avait nécessité quatre heures de patience, quatre heures durant lesquelles Bella n'avait pas hésité à se plaindre que ce mariage allait la tuer, et quatre heures durant lesquelles Rose avait clairement songé que si ce n'était pas ce mariage qui la tuait, elle, le ferait volontiers mais le résultat était là : Bella était plus belle que jamais, et son amie sentait que tout serait parfait ce soir.

À condition que la mariée ne prenne pas la fuite.

_Toc toc. _Le regard de Bella s'illumina alors que l'on toquait à la porte. Enfin, la cavalerie arrivait. Elle n'était plus seule avec son bourreau.

« Qui c'est ? »

« C'est Emmett... »

Aussi vite qu'il s'était illuminé, le regard de la jeune femme s'éteignit. Emmett était le frère du marié. Le grand frère du marié plus précisément. Et même si ce mariage ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que de raison, au contraire de Rose, sa présence ici, risquait d'enflammer l'esprit de son amie avec qui il entretenait des rapports plus que conflictuelle depuis de nombreuses années. En bref, sa présence risquait d'empirer les choses.

« Casses-toi ! C'est réservé aux futures mariées ici ! » rétorqua d'ailleurs son amie.

Un éclat de rire retentit de derrière la porte.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Rose ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer. Ça faisait six mois qu'elle le côtoyait régulièrement. Lui le témoin homme. Emmett. Son ancien plan d'un soir. Elle aurait pu faire assassiner Bella pour moins que ça. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait… Malheureusement…

* * *

**Bon, ben, merci de m'avoir lu hein... et puis, si vous avez un commentaire, négatif comme positif, j'accepte... dès l'instant où c'est constructif... J'essaierais de poster toutes les semaines en moyenne... probablement le dimanche ou le lundi... je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre 1 demain, histoire de pas vous laisser avec 600 malheureux mot... à plus tard ! **


	2. Chapter 1 :

__**Chose promise, chose due... le premier chapitre est là... Je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, merci à Thildou et "Guest" pour les reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, je pense vous avoir tous répondu... si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que j'ai oublié comment fonctionne le site... Merci aussi à Christou57, pyreneprincesse, et Aliaa pour les mises en alert... Parfois, il suffit de peu pour savoir que sa fic à retenu de l'attention. ça en fait parti. **

**Sur ce, un petit disclaimer : Fic pas à moi, tout à S. Meyer. Et c'est parti !**

* * *

_« Famille de merde… »_

_Rosalie Hale - 29 ans_

**Chapitre 1 :**

6 mois plus tôt :

Rosalie Hale, dîtes Rose, avait toujours cru en l'institution du mariage. Elle rêvait de rencontré l'homme de sa vie - de préférence, grand, beau, drôle et gentil - de l'épouser et d'avoir de beaux enfants avec lui. Mais force était de reconnaître qu'avec l'âge, et surtout après de longues discussions avec sa meilleure amie Bella, elle avait finit par comprendre que le prince charmant n'existait pas. _L'amour est fait de concession._ Rosalie n'avait jamais pu comprendre ça. Alice disait qu'elle faisait de la mauvaise volonté. Jasper, lui disait qu'elle était trop entière. Finalement, ça revenait au même : Elle n'était pas faite pour les relations de couple.

Alice et Jasper était le petit couple de leur bande d'ami. Si la première était une amie du lycée, le second était le grand frère de Rose. Ils s'étaient trouvé dix ans plus tôt, et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Rose les trouvait mignon… parfois. Bella les trouvait à vomir d'amour. Mais au fond, elle les adorait. _Oui, mais tout au fond alors…_ aurait pu dire Bella.

Rose ricana à ses pensées. Ses amis étaient vraiment trop présentes dans sa tête. La preuve, elles commentaient même ses pensées. Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, les évènements les avaient tous amenés à se remettre en question. _Bella allait se marier._ Oui oui, la Bella. Bella-le-couple-c'est-pas-pour-moi, Bella-jamais-je-me-caserais… Cette Bella là. Elle allait se marier. Bien sur, au fond, elle s'y attendait, après 8 ans en couple, il était évident que l'un de ces deux là finirait par passer le cap du mariage. Mais ça faisait étrange tout de même. Elles avaient passé tellement de temps à déblatérer à propos de ce mariage imaginaire… c'était devenu une utopie… Et pourtant… dans six mois… ce serait chose faîte.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui amenait Rosalie à une heure aussi matinale à débarquer dans la maison de vacance de Bella à Forks. Forks. Probablement la ville la plus paumée des Etats-Unis. La maison de famille Swan. Au programme : Retrouvailles avec papa Swan, annonce officielle à la famille, présentation des témoins, et premier jet du mariage… en gros, une grosse bouffe pour parler du mariage. Tout ce que Rose aimait. Elle était invitée en tant que témoin. Alice était invitée en temps que demoiselle d'honneur. _Bella était invitée en tant que mariée. _Qui serait le témoin du marié ? Peut-être Ben… ou bien Mike… Par pitié… pas lui… il allait encore passé la soirée à essayer de la draguer. Elle préférait quand il était impressionné par sa beauté. Au moins il lui foutait la paix.

Rosalie se gara devant la grande maison. Elle était la dernière. Évidemment. Des péripéties à Rio avait retardé son vol. Elle adorait son job. Sauf les jours de tempête.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir hôtesse de l'air. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait. Et plus encore le jour où elle avait compris que le prince charmant n'existait pas. Un amant dans chaque aéroport. La belle vie. Mais pour les retrouvailles entre ami, elle était quasiment toujours en retard. C'était le risque de cette vie d'inconstance.

« Bell's ! C'est moi ! » cria Rosalie depuis l'entrée.

« Ouais, viens, on est dans la salle à manger ! » lui répondit ladite Bell's.

Rosalie avança dans le couloir pour les découvrir tous attablés. Charlie, le père de la mariée, Carlisle et Esmé, les parents des mariés, Alice, Jessica et Angela, les trois demoiselles d'honneur, et… Oh non… Pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi Mike ?

Emmett. Le témoin du marié. Le grand frère du marié. Le type le plus imbu de lui-même qu'il n'ait jamais été donné à Rose de rencontrer. DJ de profession, il menait à peu près la même vie d'inconstance que Rose, à ceci près que lui n'avait pas une maîtresse dans chaque aéroport, non, lui c'était une dans chaque discothèque. Bien sur, en publique, ils avaient toujours joué la carte de la cordialité, mais moins ils passaient de temps ensemble, mieux ils se portaient.

Tout ça à cause d'une nuit.

« Bonjour tout le monde… Excusez moi pour le retard… Une tempête à Rio… » annonça-t-elle sans le calculer.

Ils la saluèrent tous en souriant, et elle vint prendre place à leurs cotés. Ils étudiaient le plan de table. À la table des mariés devaient bien sur être présent les parents des mariés, mais aussi les témoins, les demoiselles d'honneur, etc…

L'attrait de la table d'honneur. Personnellement, Rose ne s'intéressait pas vraiment de la place qu'elle aurait à ce dîner, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle finirait complètement ivre, probablement à tenir la boite de mouchoirs de Bella qui regrettera déjà de s'être mariée. Mais elle était tellement heureuse que ce mariage ait lieu qu'elle faisait l'effort de s'intéresser au plan de table.

« Au fait, dit soudainement Esmé, Emmett, tu devras t'occuper du discours d'honneur… »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil vers Rosalie. Depuis plus de dix ans qu'elles se connaissaient, celle-ci avait toujours dit qu'elle s'en chargerait. Rose ne disait rien, elle observait Emmett avec un drôle de regard, comme si elle essayait de jauger quelque chose. Finalement, elle finit par lâcher :

« Si tu veux, je t'aiderais… pour la vision coté marié-E. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton inégal, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Pourtant, lorsqu'Emmett la regarda, un sourcil levé, on sentit clairement une tension traverser la pièce. Ils se confrontaient du regard. Ce fut court, mais Bella avait l'habitude d'observer sa meilleure amie, et elle allait épouser le quasi sosie d'Emmett. Elle savait que quelque chose se passait. Et finalement, quand ce dernier eu un petit sourire narquois, elle sut que ce qui se passait était mauvais pour Rosalie.

« Oui, pourquoi pas… » susurra-t-il.

Rosalie détourna les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle proposé ça déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle voulait offrir la honte de sa vie à sa meilleure amie.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans embûche. Rosalie parlait le moins possible, préférant écouter les autres, et surtout préférant se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il y avait combien d'années qu'elle n'avait pas vu Emmett ? Au moins cinq ou six ans. Elle, toujours en déplacement, et lui, revenu à Seattle deux fois l'an, pour le travail exclusivement… à trente ans, on ne traînait plus autant en boite qu'à vingt. Lui, à trente-cinq ans avait choisit d'en faire sa vie. Elle, avait grandit.

« Dis Emmett, peut-être que tu pourras nous mixer un ou deux morceaux pendant le mariage… »

Jessica regardait Emmett avait un regard inégal. Elle non plus ne semblait pas se trouver à sa place ici… Rose souffla discrètement. C'est vrai que, si elle avait eu un rapport sexuel avec Emmett, dans une nuit d'oublie, Jessica, elle, avait eu une relation longue avec lui… ceci dit, elle avait aussi eu une relation avec Edward, et ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être ravie pour le mariage… Alors au final, peut-être qu'elle vivait mieux avec ça qu'elle.

Pourtant, le témoin lui jeta un regard plein de condescendance. Si elle vivait assez bien sa position d'ex des deux frères, lui ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir digérée. Que d'histoires. On se serait presque cru dans une mauvaise sitcom… Et pourtant… Rosalie soupira un peu plus bruyamment, histoire de mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante. Si les parents ne saisissaient pas la tension sexuelle présente autour de cette table, alors ils étaient vraiment innocents.

« Je suis désolée, je vais me retirer si on a terminé… J'ai douze heures de vol dans les pattes, plus quatre heure sde voiture… je suis usée. »

« Bien sûr Rose, vas-y… tu n'as qu'à poser tes affaires dans la grande chambre… » acquiesça Bella.

Bien sur, Rosalie connaissait la maison. Elle était venue, une semaine par été, durant toute leur jeunesse… Elle remercia sa meilleure amie d'un signe de tête, et celle-ci lui rendit un regard sous entendant qu'elles allaient avoir à parler bientôt.

Rosalie monta ses affaires comme convenu dans la grande chambre… trois lits, deux d'une place, un de deux places… C'était un peu le camping Forks… mais c'était pour ça que Rose adorait venir ici. Ça lui rappelait son adolescence. Elle se laissa tomber sur un lit, et posa sa main sur ses yeux. Dire qu'ils restaient là tout le week-end. Super le week-end de repos. Avec Emmett et Jessica qui allaient finir par faire saturer la maison de tension sexuelle, et elle-même qui ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui… Arg ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il d'Edward ait choisi son frère comme témoin… ce n'était même pas comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde… Mais ils étaient frères.

« Si j'avais une sœur, est-ce que je lui demanderais d'être mon témoin ? » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Bien sûr, si elle devait se marier, elle pourrait demander à Jasper mais… Non, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne Jasper comme témoin. Il serait trop ravi : ça signifierait qu'elle acceptait de se caser. Et il l'avait trop étouffé avec ses histoires de _Mets toi en couple, tu as besoin de stabilité dans ta vie… etc._ Il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas de stabilité justement.

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Mais n'y prêta pas attention. Si elle faisait semblant de s'endormir, peut-être finirait-elle par s'endormir pour de vrai.

« Ah, visiblement, c'est là… » marmonna une voix bien connue.

Emmett. Bien sur. Et seul visiblement, puisque Jessica et Angela connaissaient aussi bien la maison que Rose. Celle-ci se tourna d'ailleurs ostensiblement contre le mur. Elle était fatigué, et il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

« Hey, arrête de dormir la blonde, on va tous à la plage… manger une gaufre, des trucs comme ça, tu veux venir ? »

À la mention d'une gaufre le ventre de Rosalie se réveilla bruyamment. Arg, elle se détestait à autant aimer la nourriture. Emmett rit, et alors qu'elle se levait dignement, elle lui jeta un regard blasé. Elle lui passa devant sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Mais il lui attrapa le bras.

« Hey, attend… Hem… je sais qu'on a pas toujours été en super terme mais… Je pense qu'on pourrait faire un effort… tu sais… pour Belle et Edward. »

Rosalie le fixa un instant en silence. Il était tellement facile d'oublier comme il était séduisant lorsqu'elle l'ignorait royalement. Et tellement facile de se rappeler alors quel enfoiré il était… Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir ce qu'il avait fait à la pauvre Jessica lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle jouait double jeu entre son frère et lui… _Mouais… en même temps, ça pouvait se comprendre. _

« Me regarde pas comme ça… je te demande pas en mariage. Juste de faire un effort pour le leur. Je te demande même pas de m'apprécier. Juste un petit effort… »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, et continua à avancer vers la porte. Il ricana un instant.

« Je sais que c'est pas dans tes habitudes, mais tu peux essayer une fois, juste pour voir… tu verras, tu pourrais y prendre goût… Et puis, c'est pour ta meilleure amie… à moins que ça aussi, c'est trop te demander ? »

Il commençait déjà à être agressif. Et il lui demandait de faire un effort. Elle se tourna vers lui, la main sur la poignée, prête à sortir.

« Ouais… je pense que pour _Elle_, je peux faire un petit effort. » rétorqua-t-elle acide avant de sortir.

Elle descendit rejoindre les autres dans l'entrée, son sourire de circonstance plaqué sur le visage.

« Gaufre gaufre ! » chantonna-t-elle.

Alice faisait déjà une petite danse de la joie, et Bella tenait fermement son porte feuille serré dans ses mains. Jessica, quant à elle, était déjà devant la maison, prête à partir. Edward ricana.

« J'ai jamais rencontré des nanas aussi obnubilées par la bouffe. Vous êtes graves, vous le savez ? »

Elles échangèrent un sourire espiègle.

« Je suis en pleine croissance ! J'ai besoin d'énergie ! » pépia Alice en sautillant devant Edward.

« Hey le lutin, me fais pas croire que tu grandis encore… à trente ans, faut te rendre à l'évidence, c'est fichu… »

Un rire secoua le groupe alors que Emmett les rejoignait. Rosalie ne lui jeta pas un regard et alla rejoindre Jessica sur le perron. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'Alice était la raison pour laquelle elle s'entendait si mal avec Emmett… Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle avait été la seule des deux à conserver de mauvaises relations avec lui, alors qu'à la base, c'était Alice qui l'avait entraîné… Alice ou Jasper ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Cette putain d'histoire était en train de lui bouffer la vie. Tout aurait été plus simple si sa meilleure amie n'allait pas se marier avec le petit frère.

« Famille de merde… » maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

Jessica à ses cotés éclata de rire, comprenant parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Probablement pensait-elle la même chose de son coté aussi.

« Oui hein… Cigarette ? » proposa-t-elle alors.

Rosalie acquiesça et attrapa une blonde dans le paquet de son amie.

Elle venait juste de l'allumer lorsque les autres les rejoignirent. Les parents des mariés étaient restés à l'intérieur. Passé un certain âge, les gaufres n'étaient plus si intéressantes visiblement. En tout cas, pas de taille à affronter le froid et l'humidité de Forks.

« On y va à pied ? Ça fera un ballade ! » proposa soudainement Bella.

Tous la regardèrent éberlués.

« Euh… Bella, _ma chérie_, tu as conscience que la plage est à cinq kilomètres d'ici… et qu'il fait moins mille… au moins… » lui susurra Edward.

Bella hocha des épaules.

« Roh, on est bien couvert… »

« Vas-y à pied si tu veux, nous on y va en voiture… » rétorqua Edward.

Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à monter dans la voiture du jeune homme.

« Allez-y sans moi, je vais marcher avec Bella… sinon, faut prendre deux voiture. »

Alice se retourna vers elle.

« T'es sure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui oui, allez-y, on se retrouve là bas… »

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et quittèrent le parking de la maison. Quand ils ne furent plus en vue, Rosalie se tourna vers son amie.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Bella rougit.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

« Bella, tu montes dans les aigus… je sais que tu mens, me prends pas pour une poire. »

La brune eut un petit rire amusé.

« Bon, j'avoue tout. Mais d'abord, comment t'as deviné que je voulais te parler ? »

« Il fait effectivement moins mille, même toi, tu préfèrerais prendre la voiture… et tu savais que la seule personne assez tarée pour te suivre à pied, c'était moi… donc voilà, je suis là. Maintenant, parle. »

Bella rit. C'était ce qui était bien avec Rosalie. Elle savait. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Et elle devinait la moindre de ses envies. Elles se remirent à marcher tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Emmett ? La dernière fois que je vous ait vu, c'était plus cordiale que ça… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Rosalie soupira. Comment racontez ça ?

« Laisse tomber… c'est juste les vieilles rancunes qui refont surface quand on se voit… »

Bella souffla de la buée.

« Je n'ai jamais compris la relation qui vous unissait… Ça ne peut pas être juste parce que vous avez couché ensemble… Je veux dire… je t'ai vu avec d'autres plans d'un soir, et ça s'est très bien passé… Pourquoi avec lui c'est différent ? »

Rosalie haussa des épaules. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement d'humeur à lui raconter ça. Ce n'était pas le moment. Bella allait se marier. Et ça, c'était une fichue bonne chose. Son futur beau-frère n'était qu'un infime détail.

« Passons… dis moi plutôt, tu as déjà pris rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne ? Trouvé ta robe ? Tes chaussures ? Tes… »

Bella se posa les mains sur les oreilles… _Pourquoi avait-elle voulu venir à pied déjà ?_

* * *

__**Voilà... un petit commentaire ? Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous imaginiez... bref, dîtes moi... Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**


	3. Chapter 2 :

**Bonjour à tous... me revoilà avec le chapitre deux... attention au plus jeune, ça devient un peu plus... bref... **_  
_

**Merci à tout ceux qui on reviewé, et notamment à "guest" _(Elle n'est pas sortie avec les deux, mais dans le même temps, elle couchait avec les deux...)_ et à Laurie...  
**

**Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai changé de pc hier, donc s'il y a quelques fautes de frappes, je m'en excuse d'avance, je galère un peu avec le clavier qwerty (les joies de la vie en Angleterre...).  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont la propriété d'une madame qui a décidé qu'il fallait pas avoir de sexe avant le mariage (ce que je trouve aberrant, mais on est pas là pour débattre de ça...)  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tout le monde ! On se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

_« C'est l'amour Parpaing… »  
__Rosalie Hale - 29 ans_

**Chapitre 2 :**

5 mois plus tôt :

Rose, allongée sur le ventre sur la moquette de son salon, regardait les différentes photos de Bella. Certaines étaient carrément osées. D'autres, clairement sages. Cela dépendait de l'époque en fait. Avant dix-sept ans, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans concession. Après dix-sept ans, elle paraissait être bonne pour le pugilat. Était-il vraiment responsable de passer des photos qui pouvaient être considérées comme dossiers compromettants au mariage de son amie ? Responsable non, mais clairement amusant.

Elle faisait son petit tri tranquillement quand son portable vibra. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise. Il était quatre heures du matin. Les seules personnes qui l'appelaient à cette heure ci, c'était… hem… personne depuis que Bella et Alice avaient arrêté de sortir en boite et qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin d'un lit pour la nuit.

Rose jeta un œil à son téléphone. _Emmett C. _Hein ?! Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Et surtout pour à cette heure ? Elle décrocha, méfiante.

« Ouais ? »

« Ah, cool, tu dors pas… Je sors du taf là, j'étais au Sunshine… juste à coté de chez toi… je peux venir… vu que tu dors pas, on pourra bosser sur le mariage… »

Rosalie regarda son téléphone éberluée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup ?

« Aurais-tu bu ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais non… enfin, un ou deux verres, mais rien de plus… pourquoi ?! »

« Mec… il est quatre heures du mat'… Je dors ! »

Il ricana au bout du fil.

« Allé, je te crois pas, je vois la lumière de ton salon allumée… Vas-y, ouvre moi, t'es en congé, tu dormiras un autre jour… pour une fois qu'on est tous les deux à Seattle… faut en profiter pour taffer ! »

Rosalie se leva pour s'approcher de son balcon. _Oh l'enfoiré ! _Il était bel et bien en bas de chez elle, ses platines dans son sac, à lui adresser de grands signes de la main.

« Allé, ouvre moi ! »

Elle soupira un petit _Ok_ du bout des lèvres et se dirigea vers l'entrée en traînant des pieds.

Il était tout sourire derrière la porte. Elle déverrouilla, et retourna vers son salon avec un entrain digne de l'enthousiasme qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre. Elle n'était même pas habillé…

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit… Oui, j'ai les cheveux gras, oui, je suis en pyjama, et non, je ne suis pas maquillée… Si tu as le moindre soucis avec ça, tu peux encore faire demi-tour. » énonça-t-elle platement.

Il rigola en haussant les épaules. Elle n'était pas si mal, même avec les cheveux gras… et le pantalon en satin qu'elle portait en guise de bas de pyjama lui allait plutôt bien. Au final, elle était plutôt sexy, même comme ça.

« Tu faisais quoi ? » demanda-t-il comme simple réponse alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sa place sur la moquette de son salon.

« Je cherchais des photos et des videos… tsais, pour le discours… je me suis dite qu'on pourrait faire un petit diapo' pour le discours… avec des trucs marrants… »

Il acquiesça en silence, enleva manteau et chaussures et s'installa face à elle, sur la moquette.

« C'est une bonne idée, je crois que j'ai deux trois trucs intéressant sur Edward aussi… » ricana-t-il.

Elle sourit, mi-figue, mi-raisin, puis se leva pour attraper un verre à pied dans son placard qu'elle posa devant lui d'autorité. Empoignant une bouteille de vin blanc, elle s'en servit un verre et laissa la bouteille en suspend au dessus du verre de son vis-à-vis. Il poussa un peu son verre pour accepter. Elle le servit.

« Merci. »

Elle haussa des épaules et avala une gorgée de vin.

« Me remercie pas trop vite… il est chaud, je l'ai sorti du frigo il y a deux heures… »

« Tu bois seule au milieu de la nuit ? C'est maaaaaal… » Rit-il.

Dressant son majeur devant lui, elle sortit une cigarette du paquet posé à coté d'elle.

« Je bois seule, je vis seule… Le paradis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Tu gaches ma super nuit tranquille… »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si tu es sérieuse ou non… »

Elle haussa des épaules. _Si elle-même le savait._

Ils reprirent la contemplation des photos. Le tri se faisait dans le silence, uniquement agrémenté des bruits de déglutition du vin et de l'expiration de la fumée de cigarette de Rose.

Ils se resservirent une seconde fois, toujours sans ajouter un mot. Quand soudain, Rosalie éclata de rire.

« Oh ! Regarde celle là ! On la passe au mariage dis ? »

Sur la photo, Bella en pleine chamaillerie avec Emmett. Il la tenait plaquée sur le sol de la cuisine de chez ses parents, la surplombant. S'ils ne s'étaient pas parfaitement souvenus du contexte de cette photo, elle aurait pu prêter à confusion.

« Mon dieu… C'était il y a au moins dix ans ! Pourquoi t'as ça toi… »

Elle se moqua un instant.

« J'ai pris des photos moi ! Pour le jour où j'aurais besoin de vous faire chanter ! »

Attrapant son ordinateur portable derrière elle, elle poursuivit :

« Je crois même que j'ai une vidéo quelque part pars là… vous poussez des cris de bête dessus ! C'est carrément immonde… »

Elle poussa une exclamation de joie en trouvant ladite vidéo, appuya sur play, et la fit passer sur l'écran. C'était la même chamaillerie… sauf qu'ajouter au son et au mouvement, on se demandait plutôt quel type de parade nuptiale s'était.

« Bordel… supprime moi ce truc ! C'est horrible ! Si Edward tombe dessus, il est capable de faire annuler le mariage ! » s'exclama-t-il légèrement paniqué.

Elle sourit en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

« Dis plutôt que tu as peur qu'il te refasse le portrait… relaxe hein… ils étaient même pas ensemble à l'époque. »

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, pensif.

« Ouais… je me souviens très bien de quand c'était… »

Il lui jeta un regard évocateur. Elle rougit, et referma son ordinateur avant de se replonger dans ses photos.

« T'as réfléchi à quelque chose à dire pour le discours… parce que faire un diapo c'est bien, mais si on a rien à dire euh… » déclara-t-il subitement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je me suis dit que les photos m'inspireraient… J'ai aucune fichue idée de quoi dire… T'as une idée toi ? »

Haussant les épaules, il attrapa une liasse de feuilles gribouillées dans son sac.

« J'ai écrit ça dans l'avion en venant… C'est pas grand-chose… mais bon… ça peut nous donner un point de départ… »

Elle hocha de la tête et attrapa les brouillons, les parcourant rapidement du regard. Tout un tas de phrases bateaux, des _Mesdames et messieurs, si nous sommes ici… _Et autre _Grand couple, amour parfait, romantisme. Et Blablabla. _Rose soupira. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel. C'était trop lisse.

« Ouais, je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça chiant… » marmonna-t-il en se resservant du vin.

Elle fit la grimace et attrapa son verre.

« C'est pas que c'est mauvais mais… disons que… ça ne leur ressemble pas. Bella et Edward, c'est la passion, les prises de tête, des dizaines de semaines sans s'adresser la parole, et finalement se retrouver encore mieux qu'avant… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est l'amour parpaing… »

Emmett éclata de rire. _L'amour parpaing._ Oui, c'est vrai que ça les définissait assez bien.

« Et là, tu vois, c'est un peu trop… lisse. Ouais, lisse. »

Il acquiesça.

« Peut-être… peut-être qu'on pourrait utiliser ce coté lisse pour… tu sais, contrebalancer ce que tu as dit… tu vois le genre ?

Rose fit la moue. Oui, elle voyait où il venait en venir…

« Bah, on a qu'à garder cette histoire d'amour parpaing comme idée de base, et on y réfléchira quand on aura finit le diapo… »

Elle hocha de la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait doucement, ils finissaient leur troisième bouteille de vin blanc. Toujours allongés sur la moquette, ils semblaient partager un énorme fou rire.

« Nan, mais, sérieux, je te jure… Il m'a fait halluciner… Il est rentré chez les parents, complètement catatonique… genre, zombie… J'ai cru qu'il avait buté quelqu'un… »

Elle rit de plus belle.

« Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont mis plus de six mois à nous annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble… Six mois ! J'ai passé six mois à me demander si mon petit frère était pas un putain d'assassin. »

Suffocant de rire, le nez sur la moquette, elle luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

« C'est pas la peine de te moquer ! Je sais bien que toi tu étais super fière de l'avoir su avant tout le monde ! Tout ça parce que soit disant t'étais dans un autre pays ! Moi aussi j'étais dans un autre pays ! Pourtant ils m'ont rien dit ! »

Elle rit un peu plus avant de relever la tête narquoise.

« T'as pas choisi le bon camp vieux… Tu apprendras que la fille est toujours la plus propice à parler que l'homme… même Bella. Ne serait-ce qu'à une personne… »

Il eut un grognement à son encontre.

« Ouais, c'est inscrit dans votre putain de code génétique… z'êtes des pipelettes, incapable de tenir un secret. »

Continuant de ricaner dans la moquette, Rosalie ignora ses gémissements. Elle était complètement saoule, mais elle s'amusait bien.

« Hey… tu veux que je te confie un secret ? » demanda-t-il d'un coup.

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui.

« Je croyais que mon putain de code génétique m'empêchait de garder un secret… » rétorqua-t-elle un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ouais, mais toi, t'es pas une fille, t'es un monstre… c'est Edward qui la dit… »

Rosalie éclata de rire à nouveau. Certes, vu comme ça… mais elle le vivait plutôt bien : Edward avait passé toute leur adolescence à lui dire qu'elle était un monstre parce qu'elle était trop bien foutu… Grande, blonde, forte poitrine, taille fine… Ouais, une sorte de monstruosité. Le fantasme masculin ultime. Un monstre.

« D'accord, j'écoute ton secret Emmett… »

Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

« Et ben… j'suis complètement bourré… »

Ricanant un instant à sa propre bêtise, Rosalie joignit son rire au sien.

« Ouais, ben tu sais quoi… moi aussi… »

Elle attrapa son verre, se redressa tant bien que mal et le fixa de haut. Il l'imita, prit son verre, et l'observa, l'air faussement grave.

« Trinquons ! À notre premier point commun ! » énonça-t-elle d'une voix pompeuse.

Un rire le parcourut à nouveau, et il trinqua avec elle.

« À notre premier point commun ! »

Ils avalèrent tous deux leur verre cul sec avant de les jeter plus loin. Alors leurs yeux se croisèrent… Fièvreux.

Se penchant à nouveau l'un vers l'autre, plus rapidement cette fois, il empoigna son visage pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Leurs langues se mêlaient sauvagement, comme une guerre rangée. Elle le poussa sur le dos, pour le chevaucher et déboutonner sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, il caressait sa peau nue sous le fin débardeur en lycra, passant ses doigts sur le contour de ses tétons qui frémirent sous ce contact.

« J'ai envie de toi… » grogna-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse qu'un peu plus tôt.

Ne rétorquant pas, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, tais toi et prends moi ! »

Elle poussa une exclamation alors qu'il la faisait basculer au-dessous. Enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin, elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse faire passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête. Il parsema ses seins de baisers avant de finalement se stopper et de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux et de se détacher lentement d'elle pour se redresser, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Souriant, elle se redressa aussi et posa ses mains sur la ceinture du jeune homme, la faisant sauter avec habileté. Sortant l'objet de son désir, elle le prit entre ses mains et entreprit de le masturber doucement. Il gémissait légèrement, alors qu'elle le fixait par-dessous ses cils. Et alors qu'elle sentait enfin son regard s'accrocher au sien, elle engloutit totalement le pénis de son vis-à-vis. Il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir alors que sa tête basculait en arrière.

Il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête, mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, ce fut pour la retirer.

« À moi… » lâcha-t-il d'un ton lourd de promesse.

Laissant ses mains glisser sur ses épaules, il la fit basculer à nouveau en position allongée alors que ses lèvres glissaient le long de son ventre. Il baissa son pantalon de satin sur ses cuisses sans pour autant le lui retirer, et lui redressa les jambes. _À moi._ Rosalie perdit très vite pied. Il était plutôt doué, et elle était très en manque. Sa langue et ses doigts glissaient habilement sur ses points érotiques alors qu'elle finissait de perdre totalement la tête.

Il releva la tête d'entre ses cuisses en souriant.

« Ah, la dernière fois, j'avais pas eu le droit à ça… »

Elle lui jeta ses pieds dans le ventre.

« Aoutch !, s'écria-t-il. Ça je vais te le faire regretter ! »

Elle rit. Un rire insouciant. Elle était là, nue devant ce type qu'il y a quelques heures encore elle abhorrait, et elle riait. Elle était vraiment ivre. Et comme il était aussi ivre qu'elle, il se mit à rire à son tour. Se laissant tomber à ses cotés. Après dix minutes de fou rire, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, hésitant. Rosalie laissa alors ses yeux glisser vers l'entrejambe de son jeune homme et soupira.

« Rosalie Hale, ou comment péter un moment ! »

Ricanant, il rétorqua :

« Bah, dis toi que ça nous donne l'occasion pour un deuxième round ! »

* * *

**Alors ? Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, les lemons et moi, ça fait deux... mais j'ai besoin de ces petites scènes de complicitée sexuelle, alors je fais un effort... j'espère que ça vous vas... Je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 3 :

**Bonjour à toutes... Voici le chapitre 3... désolée de pas avoir posté hier j'étais... disons... ivre... u.u **

**Bref, on va faire court... merci aux anonymes qui on reviewer, celle qui ont un compte ont normalement déjà été remerciées. Si ce n'est pas le cas, flagellez moi. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété intellectuelles de S. Meyer. (oui, ce soir, je sors les grands mots... le français me maaaanque... :'()**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à toutes, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

_« Mon dieu, il va pleuvoir des poules bleus… »_

_Bella Swan - 30 ans_

**Chapitre 3 :**

4 mois plus tôt :

Rosalie souffla alors qu'elle passait la porte du magasin de robe de mariée. Elle ne restait à terre que cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'elle devait mettre à profit pour forcer Bella à aller acheter sa robe. Alice l'avait appelée en panique trois jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait une escale à Dubaï pour se plaindre que Bella n'avait toujours rien fait pour les tenues, et qu'elle ne devait d'avoir un traiteur que grâce à Edward. Elles étaient donc parties en mission _Kidnappons Bella_, et l'avaient entraînée dans une virée de shopping de mariage indispensable.

« Non, mais sérieux les filles, choisissez pour moi, t'manière, quoi que je prenne, votre choix sera sans doute meilleur alors bon… » soupira la future mariée.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit sur son dos les regards incendiaires de ses deux meilleures amies, elle se leva pour aller se cacher entre deux portants de robe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Bell's ? »

« Je me cache des deux fu… Ah ! Jessica ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Jessica, toutes dents dehors, fixait son amie moqueuse.

« Je suis venue essayer ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Alice les a choisi, je viens faire les essayages pour la mienne. »

« Tu crois que si je me marie avec la même robe que vous, ça conviendra à Alice et à Rose ? » chuchota Bella en jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'elle.

Riant, Jessica attrapa Bella par les épaules pour la faire sortir de sa cachette.

« Non. Et puis de toute manière, si tu veux faire autrement, tu n'as qu'à leur dire… »

Bella fusilla Jessica du regard. _Fausse amie !_ semblait crier son regard.

« Bon, Bell's, maintenant ça suffit… essaie celle là, et celle là, et… celle là ! » imposa Rosalie en lui posant dans les mains trois robes de mariée qui faillirent faire basculer Bella sous leur poids.

« Rose ! Je vais étouffer ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en suffocant.

Rosalie soupira en attrapant deux robes sur la pile, grognant contre les _futures mariées incapable de se prendre en main toute seule_… Alice riait derrière elle, moins inquiète que Rose sur l'évolution de ce mariage. _Mouais…_ Ce n'était pas elle qui avait le droit, un soir sur deux à un appel de Bella, en panique, lui annonçant qu'elle allait tout abandonner, quitter Edward, et trouver un appartement et des chats… que ce serait mieux… etc. Rosalie avait tout essayé : La menace, l'optimisme, même la tristesse… rien n'y faisait… Bella était morte de trouille, et il n'aurait pas surpris Rose qu'elle tente de boycotter son propre mariage.

Tandis que Bella trottinait vers la cabine d'essayage, Rosalie discutait de tout et de rien avec Alice, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à Emmett. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé le mois précédent. En fait, ils n'avaient pas du tout reparlé. Après avoir fini le second round, elle s'était servie le dernier verre de blanc de la bouteille, et l'avait siroté en fumant une cigarette. Il s'était endormi doucement, nu comme un ver sur sa moquette. Elle avait souri face à ce spectacle avant de le couvrir avec un plaid et d'allumer la télé.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard, elle s'était rhabillée et attendait visiblement qu'il parte, alors qu'elle lisait quelque chose sur son ordinateur, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il s'était rhabillé à son tour, sans rien dire, lui avait collé une bise sur chaque joue, et avait quitté l'appartement. Le silence était pesant. Comme toujours. Elle avait levé les yeux de son écran alors qu'il avait fermé la porte derrière lui, et avait fixé celle-ci pendant plusieures minutes, comme pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis elle avait secoué la tête et s'était replongée dans son article.

« T'as besoin d'un coup de main Bell's ?! » demanda Alice.

« Putain, ouais ! Il y a tellement de cordons sur cette robe, je vais réussir à me saucissonner ! »

Ouvrant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, la petite brune éclata de rire alors que Rosalie se frottait les tempes, fatiguée. Bella s'était totalement emmêlée dans sa robe, passant sa tête dans une manche, un bras dans le col, et une jambe dans coincée dans le dos nu…

« Juste ciel Isabella, comment t'es-tu débrouillée ? » soupira Rosalie.

Bella grimaça. Quand Rose prenait ce ton là, c'est qu'elle allait se prendre une engueulade maison.

« Maiiiis… c'est ton truc là… c'est impossible à enfiler… sérieux… »

Rosalie souffla un instant.

« Oui, tu as raison… »

Complètement abasourdie d'obtenir gain de cause, Bella fixa Rosalie, s'entend à ce que celle-ci s'écrit : _J'rigole !_ Mais ça ne venait pas.

« Une robe de mariée s'enfile à quatre mains… Alice, vient m'aider à la défaire de ça ! » s'exclama finalement Rose.

_Ciel, la torture continuait._ songea Bella alors qu'elle se faisait extraire de l'instrument de torture/robe de mariée.

À partir de cet instant là, ses deux amies s'efforcèrent de lui passer toutes les robes de mariée qui leur plaisaient, sous le regard amusé de Jessica, qui avait choisi de rester pour voir ça.

Lorsque trois heures plus tard, Bella s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée en criant grâce, Rose eut une moue contrariée, sa lèvre supérieure retroussée sur elle-même. _Elles ne trouvaient pas._ La robe parfaite n'existait-elle donc pas ?!

« Plutôt que de me faire essayer toutes les robes possibless et inimaginables, pourquoi vous ne m'en faîtes pas faire une sur mesure… ce n'est pas comme si l'argent était un problème… »

Rosalie, Alice et Jessica l'observèrent un instant bouches bées. Pourquoi n'y avaient-elles pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Tu connais un bon tailleur Al' ? » demanda Jessica.

Ladite Al' hocha de la tête vivement en cherchant le numéro dans son petit bloc note. Sur les pages de celui-ci, on pouvait voir différentes esquisses, ainsi que des numéros de téléphone.

« Mmh… voyons… ah ! Là ! Jason Jenks ! Il est exceptionnel. C'est le meilleur., elle fit la moue, Ceci dit, on s'y prend un peu tard, j'espère qu'il aura un créneau à nous proposer… Je vais l'appeler tout de suite pour voir… »

Elle s'éloigna un peu de ses amies pour tenter de joindre Jenks.

Rosalie et Jessica se laissèrent tomber à coté de Bella. Épuisées.

« Cette course à la robe de mariée me tue… » marmonna la fiancée.

« Ça devrait être la partie que tu préfères pourtant… » sourit Jessica.

Les deux amies de la mariée se regardèrent en coin, une risette sur le visage. Bella n'avait jamais été une fille comme les autres. Elle n'aimait pas le shopping, allait regarder les comédies romantiques pour le coté comédie, et non pour le coté romantique, et se lissait les cheveux uniquement lors de grands évènements tels que les différentes soirées et galas. Parfois, Rosalie s'inquiétait pour les futures progénitures de son amie. Auteure mondialement connue, il lui arrivait d'oublier jusqu'au temps qui passe. Combien de fois Rose avait dû la traîner hors de chez elle, ne serait-ce que pour la nourrir ? Bien trop souvent malheureusement… Mais la bienveillance avait mis Edward sur la route de son amie. Il était pédiatre. Les enfants seraient en sécurité avec lui…

Rosalie rigola un instant alors que ses amies la fixaient incrédules.

« Pourquoi tu te marres toi ? » demanda Bella.

La blonde haussa des épaules.

« Les petites voix dans ma tête sont plus amusantes que vous… » grimaça-t-elle en réponse.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Rosalie était parfois un peu trop siphonnée. Avec l'âge, ça allait en s'améliorant, mais ce n'était pas encore demain la veille qu'on dirait d'elle qu'elle était parfaitement saine d'esprit. Ceci dit, elle-même n'était pas vraiment mieux. Et Jessica était à la limite… Alors qu'Alice revenait en sautillant, Bella se fit la réflexion qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées finalement.

« Il a un rendez-vous pour toi… mais faut qu'on parte maintenant… une cliente qui s'est décommandée à la dernière minute ! Tu as de la chance ! »

Toutes se regardèrent un instant, incertaines : Bella, chanceuse ? Où allait le monde ?!

« Mon dieu, il va pleuvoir des poules bleus… » marmonna ladite chanceuse.

Riant, Rosalit rétorqua :

« Pas si chanceuse, ça inclut au moins cinq heures, debout, à te faire prendre des mesures, et à te faire triturer comme une poupée chérie ! »

Bella geint. Finalement non, tout allait rond dans ce monde de fou.

Elle se laissa traîner jusqu'à l'atelier dudit Jenks, comme d'autres se font traîner au pugilat. Ça faisait déjà six heures qu'elles étaient coincées dans la boutique de robe de mariée précédente. Elles n'avaient même pas fait une pause déjeuner. Rosalie l'avait toujours dit : le shopping passe avant la bouffe. Elles commençaient à en prendre pleinement conscience maintenant

Debout sur un petit piédestal, elle voyait Jenks et Alice s'agiter tout autour d'elle. Prenant ses mesures. Devant le court délai, le styliste avait demandé à Alice, jeune modéliste de fonction, de lui servir d'assistante. Celle-ci avait bien évidemment répondu présente à cette requête, trop heureuse d'aider à la conception d'une robe de mariée. Sa première robe de mariée…

« Oh, après avoir fait la tienne, je ferais celle de Rose aussi ! Et celle de Jessica aussi ! Vous vous marierez toutes en Alice Hale ! »

Les deux concernées regardèrent la jeune femme éberluées. Elles ? Se marier ? Mais bien sur…

« Tu comptes te marier toi, Jess' ? » demanda nonchalamment Rose à sa voisine.

Jessica haussa les épaules.

« Pas dans l'immédiat non… »

Cette affirmation, loin de décourager Alice l'excita un peu plus.

« Oh oui ! Je vois ça d'ici… je sais parfaitement ce que je ferais pour toi Jess… et pour toi aussi Rose ! Oh la la ! J'ai plein d'idées ! »

Jenks posa un regard amusé sur le petit lutin qui sautillait partout un mètre de couture dans les mains, alors qu'il continuait de prendre les mesures de la future mariée.

Après, ils s'assirent tous autour d'une grande table, et il exposa les différents modèles de robe qu'il pouvait proposer pour la silhouette de la jeune femme. Des robes fuseaux, légèrement évasées, des bustiers, des meringues taille basse… Sur chaque modèle, Alice s'extasiait, Rose trouvant un défaut partout, et Jessica s'amusait du désespoir flagrant de Bella.

« Et vous miss Swan, vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda le styliste.

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez, moi, pour ce que j'en pense... De toute manière, quoi que je dise, ce sont ces deux là qui choisiront alors… »

Jenks la regarda légèrement halluciné. Mais c'était vrai pourtant. Elle ne voulait même pas se marier. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, présentement, elle serait chez elle, à surfer tranquillement sur les blogs sexo…

« Je ne veux pas me ma… »

Elle surprit les regards noir d'Alice et de Rose et se tue. Jessica, elle, semblait follement amusée par cette situation. _Traîtresse._ Bella serra les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus qu'à se taire et attendre que ça passe… Peut-être que si elle s'imaginait sur une plage de sable blanc, avec le roulis des vagues, et tout et tout, elle arriverait peut-être à réussir à oublier dans quel foutoir elle s'était embarquée. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui déjà ? Ah, oui, parce qu'elle l'aimait. _Erk._ Elle fit une grimace à la simple image de ce mot que Rosalie avait longtemps considéré comme _Mot Interdit._ Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle n'était pas sentimentale, elle n'était pas femme à être amoureuse… Elle ne voulait pas se marier. Elle voulait finir sa vie seule, avec ses sex-toys, et son pc, à faire la fête, à coucher avec un homme différent chaque soir, et à s'en satisfaire.

Elle leva un regard paniqué vers Rosalie. Celle-ci, qui avait juste arrêté de scruter les croquis, intercepta ledit regard et se leva.

« Vous permettez, j'ai un creux, Bella et moi allons acheter un truc à becter… Qui veut quoi ? Monsieur Jenks vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Tous passèrent leur commande et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent l'atelier. Bella adressa un regard d'infini reconnaissance à sa meilleure amie.

« Meuf, tu me sauves la vie… »

Rosalie ne répondit rien, les sourcils froncés.

« Rose ? » hasarda la future.

« Bell's… J'en ai marre que tu paniques. »

Elle s'arrêta et attrapa les épaules de son amie.

« Ça fait plus de douze ans que ce type et toi vous tournez autour, et huit ans que vous êtes en couple… alors je sais, à ton échelle, c'est énorme, c'est ton unique relation stable, etc… Mais faut que tu te secoues. Tu vas te marier meuf… ça doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie, et tu dois t'en souvenir toute ta vie. Et je ferais en sorte que ça se passe ainsi. Mais si tu n'y mets que de la mauvaise volonté, on va pas s'en sortir. »

Soupirant longuement, elle reprit :

« Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Point. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, alors arrête de paniquer pour rien. »

La voix ferme de son amie secoua un peu Bella. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle paniquerait encore… parce que le mariage, ça lui foutait vraiment une fichue trouille… mais elle devait se faire à l'idée. _Et lorsqu'elle paniquerait, elle se rappellerait ça : Il t'aime, tu l'aimes. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. _Mouais…

« Bon, si c'est clair, allons faire cette course. J'ai faim moi… » clos Rosalie.

« T'es gonflée ! C'est ta faute si on a sauté le déjeuner ! » lui reprocha la brune.

Elles rirent de concert, en allant acheter des sandwichs.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à l'atelier, Alice semblait s'être décidée sur un modèle. Jetant un œil aux croquis de la robe, toutes durent reconnaître qu'elle était parfaite.

« Bon, alors, miss Swan, ce modèle vous convient-il ? » demanda Jenks.

Les yeux de Bella semblaient pétiller. Et ses amies prirent ça pour une petite victoire. Enfin ! Enfin elle s'enthousiasmait un peu pour ce mariage. Alors qu'elles prenaient rendez-vous avec Jenks pour un premier essayage trois semaines plus tard, la future mariée murmura :

« Ok, si c'est avec cette robe, je veux bien me marier… »

Rosalie eut un sourire victorieux. Maintenant, les choses iraient mieux. Elle l'espérait.

« Hey, dîtes, on sort ce soir ? » interrogea Jessica avec un sourire.

Levant les bras au ciel, Alice sautilla sur place en criant un puissant :

« Oui ! »

Alors toutes se fixèrent rendez-vous deux heures plus tard au bar du coin, prêtes à passer une folle nuit de débauche.

Alors que Rosalie et Bella se dirigeaient vers la voiture de cette dernière, la blonde interrogea :

« Au fait… On a pas encore parlé de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

Et une nouvelle lueur de folie traversa son regard. Bella en aurait pleuré tiens… qu'allait-elle encore lui préparer…

* * *

**Bon, ben, c'était le chapitre 3... un peu transitoire... Le prochain sera surement dans la même veine... rappelons le, on prépare un mariage avant toute chose... Je vous embrasse toutes. Une petite review peut-être, histoire de me dire ce qu'il en est... :) **


	5. Chapter 4 :

__**Oulala... Je vous avais presque oublié aujourd'hui... Désolée pour ça... Bref... le chapitre 4 donc... **

**Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews... j'ai déjà répondu aux anonymes, pour les autres, je vous remercie fort ici même !  
**

**Bref... Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ni ne m'appartiendront jamais ! Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de jouer avec !  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

_« C'est pas un cadeau pourtant, je comprends pas… »_

_Edward Cullen - 30 ans_

**Chapitre 4 :**

3 mois plus tôt :

« J'hallucine d'avoir raté le premier essayage de la robe ! » se plaignit Rose.

Bella eut un petit sourire amusé.

« J'étais pourtant sure d'avoir vérifié les dates… »

« Et bah tu t'es plantée… » rit la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées dans un petit café à proximité de chez Edward. Le soir même, elle devait dîner chez les Cullen, pour un dîner de mise au point. À trois mois du mariage, ils voulaient vérifier que tout était au point… ou du moins en bonne voie. Bella appréhendait un peu ce dîner, sachant qu'elle était celle qui s'impliquait le moins dans ce mariage. Elle avait trouvé sa robe, bien sûr, ainsi que celle de ses demoiselles d'honneur, mais ceci hormis… elle n'avait tellement pas le goût à se marier…

« Putain ! Par contre, j'arrive à temps pour le super dîner… je suis une fille chanceuse, n'est-ce pas ? » grogna Rosalie.

Se moquant d'elle, son amie porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

« Allé, t'en fais pas… Alice a pris plein de photo… Elle te les montrera. »

Rosalie haussa des épaules. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'en doutait pas. Laissez un appareil photo entre les mains d'Alice, et elle vous complétait un album photo en une soirée. Elle avait dû être paparazzi dans une autre vie…

« Alors comment s'est terminée la soirée l'autre jour ? » demanda soudainement Bella.

Complètement ivres après le rendez-vous avec Jenks, les trois jeunes femmes avaient chacune un blanc dans leur soirée. Fort heureusement, chacune ayant été malade à des instants différents, il leur était aisé de reconstituer le fil de la soirée… presque.

« À partir de quel moment commence ton black out ? Moi, je me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé entre la troisième rangée de shooters et le moment où je crachais mon estomac dans les toilettes… »

« Putain, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une ado… tu sais, quand Alice était la seule maquée, et qu'on l'entraînait avec nous dans nos folles soirées. » rit Bella.

Acquiesçant d'un air grave, la blonde reprit une gorgée de café. Oh que oui elle se souvenait. Elles en avaient fait alors des conneries… Certaines dont les répercutions se faisaient encore ressentir aujourd'hui.

« Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là ce soir là… »

Rose releva les yeux vers son amie. Elle pensait visiblement à la même soirée. Celle là même qui était à l'origine de toutes ses contrariétés d'avant mariage.

« Je suppose que tu aurais couché avec Emmett… Tu sais, pour protéger la vertu d'Alice, tout ça… »

C'était étrange de reparler de ça, dix ans après. L'une des soirées les plus mythiques de leur vie. Sortie à quatre : Rosalie, Bella, Alice et Angela. Elles pouvaient presque encore se souvenir de la sensation brûlante des shooters de vodka dans son œsophage. À l'époque, Emmett n'était encore qu'un petit DJ, célèbre dans sa ville, à la rigueur dans son état. Et non cette espèce de super star qu'il était maintenant. Il mixait dans le bar où les jeunes filles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Après coup, Bella avait avoué avoir choisi volontairement de faire la fête là-bas ce soir là, parce qu'elle voulait l'écouter. À l'époque, encore célibataire, et dans une relation plus que compliquée avec Edward, elle ne se fixait sur rien ni personne. Hormis sur les frères Cullen. C'était à cause de leur charisme magnétique avait conclu Alice, inconsciente de tout ce qui s'était joué ce soir là. Alice était parfois d'une innocente effrayante. Emmett était un séducteur. Il avait dragué Alice, Bella, et finalement Rosalie.

« J'étais un peu la roue de secours quand même… » commenta la jeune femme, amère.

Bella secoua la tête.

« N'importe quoi… il n'a jamais eu envie de moi… tu t'es faite tes films toute seule. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Bell's, ça criait sexe dans ta cuisine quand vous vous battiez… » rétorqua son amie.

« Justement, on se battait, ça n'avait rien de sexuel… »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. L'éternel débat. Et pourtant, tout avait commencé ce soir là. La relation conflictuelle qui était née entre Edward et son frère, parce que le premier croyait que le second avait touché à sa conquête, les disputes entre Bella et Edward dès qu'elle abordait le sujet d'Emmett. Et Alice, qui avait failli foutre son couple en l'air à cause de ça. Parce que Jasper avait entendu parler de ses péripéties de ce soir là, le fait qu'elle avait embrassé Emmett, et toutes ces choses. Ça avait failli virer au drame. Et finalement, comme la preuve que tout s'arrangeait, dix ans plus tard, tous parvenaient à se retrouver autour d'une table pour discuter sans s'entretuer. Enfin presque…

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emmett pour que du jour au lendemain, ça se transforme en guerre rangée entre vous. Je me souviens pourtant que le lendemain matin, tout avait l'air d'aller… » murmura Bella. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dis ? »

Son amie haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules. Et la brune n'insista pas. Lorsque Rose ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose, c'était impossible de le lui extorquer. Même si elle était frustrée par ce silence, elle l'acceptait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je te raconterais après le mariage… Pour l'instant, tu dois te concentrer sur la façon dont tu vas expliquer à ta belle-famille que leur fils ira à l'autel en caleçon… » ricana la blonde.

Bella poussa un long soupir de résignation.

« Parce que c'est aussi à moi de m'occuper de son costume ?! Je ne me marierais plus jamais ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, en principe, c'est un évènement qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie… »

« Tais toi vilaine ! Dis comme ça, c'est comme si j'étais coincée avec lui pour l'éternité ! »

Rosalie eut un petit rire narquois.

« Mais tu es coincée avec lui pour l'éternité… »

Au vue de la tête que faisait son amie, Rose se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin… Bella avait besoin d'être rassurée, pas enfoncée.

« Hmm… excuses moi Bell's… la nuit à été longue. Tu n'es pas coincée avec lui… et puis si un jour tu en as marre, il existe cette invention formidable qui s'appelle le divorce… » sourit-elle.

« Mais je veux pas divorcer ! » s'exclama sa vis-à-vis.

« Alors de quoi tu te plains ? »

« Je veux pas me marier non plus ! »

Rosalie soupira. Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

« Non, s'il te plait, ne me frappe pas ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Tu m'aimes hein ?! » susurra la brune avec un regard de chien battu.

Éclatant de rire, Rose acquiesça.

« Ouais… je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… »

« C'est parce que je suis géniale ! »

Elles eurent un rire commun.

« C'est ma réplique ça ! » rétorqua la blonde.

Bella sourit et jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Bon, ben, quand faut y aller… »

Elles finirent leur café en une gorgée et se levèrent pour rentrer à la villa Cullen.

« Je veux pas y aller… » geignit Bella.

Rose sourit, lasse. Elle non plus ne voulait pas y aller. Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle n'avait pas revu Emmett depuis deux mois. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas à s'angoisser. Ce serait comme d'ordinaire. Ils feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout naturellement. Elle avait réussi à le faire une fois, pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas une seconde fois ?

« Bonjour les filles ! » s'exclama Esmé Cullen alors qu'elle venait leur ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Esmé. » répondirent-elles en cœur.

Esmé était la femme parfaite. Réussite professionnelle parfaite, vie de famille parfaite, couple solide… la réussite à l'état pur. Et à cela s'ajoutait une gentillesse incroyable, et une tendresse dingue. Parfois, lorsque Bella était remontée contre Edward, elle disait que de toute manière, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé son Œdipe, leur couple serait voué à l'échec. Il fallait dire que les deux fils adoraient leur mère. _Qui ne l'aurait pas adorée ?_

Son époux arriva derrière elle en souriant. Il était impressionant de voir à quel point ses fils et lui étaient différents : là où ses fils étaient bruns, lui était blond. Et pourtant, il y avait incontestablement un air de famille. C'était dans les sourires charmeurs, les longues œillades qu'il jetait à sa femme, ou même sa façon de se tenir, droit, mais pas trop, très nonchalant. Sans hésitation : Carlisle Cullen était le père d'Edward et d'Emmett.

« Vous n'avez qu'à passer au salon mesdemoiselles, Edward n'est pas encore arrivé, mais Emmett, Jessica et Alice sont déjà là. »

Bella et Rosalie se regardèrent un instant, alarmées. Elles n'étaient pas sures du tout de vouloir les rejoindre. La situation devait être explosive là-bas.

Curieusement, les choses semblaient aller relativement bien. Alice babillait gentiment, pendant qu'Emmett plaisantait avec elle, tandis que Jessica, assise dans un fauteuil, les observait en silence, l'air un peu coincé. Elle jeta un œil aux deux nouvelles arrivantes, comme pour leur envoyer un message d'avertissement : _Je vous hais, si vous ne me sortez pas de là, je vous élimine !_ Bella rit nerveusement alors qu'elle saluait tout le monde. Rose, silencieuse restait sur le pas de la porte en souriant, tendue. Saluant tout le monde depuis l'entrée du salon.

Finalement, elle alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à coté d'Alice. Elle aurait eu l'air suspecte coincée dans l'entrée. Pour essayer de décoincer la situation qu'elle sentait se tendre, Jessica lança :

« Alors, vous avez choisi ce que vous alliez faire pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? »

Bella fit la grimace. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir savoir elle. Encore moins quand Rose lui lança un sourire immense. Alice, elle, trépignait.

« Oh oui ! Vous allez faire quoi ? Un genre de parcours du combattant comme on voit parfois ? »

Bella ricana doucement, jaune.

« Connaissant Rose et Jess, je m'attends plutôt à un truc trash… »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient avec un air diabolique.

« Moi, je voyais bien un truc avec des strip-teasers homosexuels… c'est la grande soirée de Bella après tout… » rétorqua Rosalie.

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans le regard d'Emmett.

« Je peux venir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certainement pas… tu as peut-être un talent certain pour le strip tease, mais tu es loin d'être homosexuel… » lança négligemment Bella.

Il éclata de rire.

« Oh, ma Belle, pour toi, je veux bien devenir homosexuel… ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée… » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle de manière sensuelle.

« Éloigne toi de ma femme, Em' ! »

Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une lueur faussement énervée dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha de Bella, posa une main sur sa cuisse en signe de possessivité, et grommela :

« Voilà, je m'éloigne cinq minutes, et on essaie déjà de me la piquer… c'est pas un cadeau pourtant, je comprends pas… »

« Va te faire voir » rétorqua ledit cadeau.

Ils partagèrent un rire alors qu'Esmé arrivait avec Angela, et Renée, la mère de Bella. La jeune femme avait été élevée par son père, et même si elle avait une relation très complice avec sa mère, il était indéniable que les deux femmes étaient très différentes. Et pour preuve : Renée était aussi blonde que Bella était brune.

« Et bien, quel charmant vocabulaire ma fille… Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduquée que cela. » déclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Je suis désolée maman, mais si certain ne s'amusait pas à être aussi horripilant, je n'aurais pas à tomber dans la vulgarité… »

Sa mère rit, rapidement suivit par tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Je vais servir l'apéritif puisque tout le monde est là… Qui veux quoi ? » demanda tranquillement Esmé.

Chacun commanda sa boisson. L'apéritif se passa dans une atmosphère bon enfant, chacun racontant à quel point telle ou telle chose avait avancé. Bella fut rassurée de voir qu'au contraire d'elle-même, sa mère et Esmé avait organisé une bonne partie du mariage.

« Et toi Bella, tu as avancé dans la recherche des tenues des mariés et témoins ? » interrogea la mère du marié.

La jeune femme eut une déglutission difficile. Son petit four lui paraissait drôlement lourd soudainement…

Mais comme la libération ne vient pas toujours de là où l'on l'attend, Alice s'exclama :

« On a trouvé un tailleur génial ! Il est d'accord pour s'occuper des costumes des mariés. Pour les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur, on a trouvé le modèle parfait chez Bride Story…Quant aux tenues des témoins… Emmett m'a garantie s'en occuper… »

Rosalie haussa un sourcil dubitatif vers l'homme en face d'elle qui souriait avec un air de requin… Bella, de son coté, soupira discrètement, de soulagement. _Merci Alice._ Prise dans son stress, la future mariée avait presque oublié qu'Alice était passée professionnelle dans l'art de rassurer les parents en tout genre, et ce depuis toujours.

« Et à quoi vont ressembler les robes ? » demanda Edward.

« Tututute ! Je ne te dirais rien Edward ! Tu n'as pas le droit de savoir à quoi ressemblera ta femme avant le mariage. » plaisanta Alice.

Edward rit un instant.

« Oui, mais ni toi, ni aucune des demoiselles d'honneur n'est ma future… donc… »

« Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux robes toi ? » le taquina son aîné.

Le futur marié eut un mouvement d'épaule.

« Depuis que je vais me marier et que je veux me faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemblera mon mariage… »

Finalement, il adressa un clin d'œil à Rose avant de terminer :

« Enfin, de toute manière, il sera sûrement parfait, certaines personnes le préparent depuis si longtemps… »

Rosalie eut la décence de rougir légèrement. Oui, bon, c'est vrai, elle avait prévu de marier Bella et Edward alors que ceux là ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble, mais pouvait-on lui reprocher d'être enthousiasme ? Vu le regard déprimé que lui lançait sa meilleure amie, visiblement oui, on pouvait.

« En parlant de mariage… on n'a pas beaucoup entendu la future mariée ce soir ? Alors la Belle, t'as oublié ta langue dans la bouche de mon frère ? »

Bella rougit brutalement, de même que ledit frère. Son regard passait d'Emmett à Edward, alors que celui-ci restait totalement fixé sur son assiette. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Devant ses parents ? Très bien… Rosalie se calla un peu plus dans son siège, Jessica porta sa main à son visage, et Alice eut un petit sourire amusé. _Elle allait sortir une connerie plus grosse qu'elle._

« Non Emmett, tu sais bien que ma langue reste toujours dans ma bouche… »

Elle agrémenta sa déclaration d'un petit haussement de sourcil évocateur, et Edward s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, tentant de se fondre totalement dans le sol. _Il ne les connaissait pas._

Emmett rit. Bella sourit, satisfaite. Le silence se fit autour de la table. Tentant de décoincé la situation, Renée demanda alors :

« Hem… et sinon, vous avez prévu quelquechose pour vos enterrements de vie de jeunes gens ? »

Un fou rire traversa la petite assemblée. Définitivement, cette soirée n'était pas si effrayante que ça…

* * *

**Voilà... chapitre un peu transitoire, mais comme dit dans le précédent, c'est un mariage que nous préparons mes enfants... Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plu... bisous bisous, à la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	6. Chapter 5 :

**Aaaaah... Désolée désolée désolée... J'ai une semaine de retard... en plus, le chapitre était près maiiiiiiiis... Comme vous le savez, je vis en Angleterre, mais mes amis, et notamment mon petit ami, sont restés en France... du coup, cette semaine, j'ai eu l'immense joie de voir débarquer l'homme de mon coeur dans mon pitit chez moi... j'avoue, entre deux parties de jambes en l'air, je vous ai oublié... Mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre... **

**Objectivement, ce chapitre est mon préféré... J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi... ****  
**

**Pour les reviews, merci aux connectés à qui j'ai déjà répondu. Pour les anonymes (pour l'anonyme devrais-je dire) : Ivy : ça commencera vraiment au prochain chapitre... je suppose... ou peut-être celui d'après... enfin, bref... merci pour ta review !  
**

**A partir de ce chapitre, il ne reste plus grand chose... dans un mois, c'est le mariage, qui durera en principe 3 chapitre... peut-être 2, peut-4, mais 3 me parait un bon chiffre... Donc on approche doucement de la fin (bon, ok, on est au milieu de la fic en fait...)  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis payé que par la reconnaissance en review de mes lecteurs (qui ne sont pas de très bons employeurs ceci dit ^^)... Cette histoire n'a aucune valeur pécunière, et patati patata...  
**

**Bref, merci pour votre lecture... on se retrouve plus bas... ^^ **

* * *

_« Saute »_

_Emmett Cullen - 35 ans_

**Chapitre 5 :**

2 mois plus tôt :

Grelottant dans la file d'attente de la discothèque, Rosalie maudissait ses collègues de travail qui l'avaient traînée ici. Soit disant qu'elle avait la chance de vivre à Seattle, d'être en semaine off, qu'elles devraient dormir à l'hôtel, seules et malheureuses, qu'elles reprenaient le travail à l'aube le lendemain, qu'elles ne voulaient pas dormir de la nuit… etc. En attendant, Irina, Kate et Tanya, ses trois collègues hôtesses n'avaient aucune difficulté à supporter ce froid, elles venaient d'Alaska… Mais elle… Comment pouvait-il faire ce temps alors qu'elles étaient déjà fin Avril ? Ah oui… elles étaient à Seattle… Même l'alcool des différents cocktails qu'elles avaient bu plus tôt n'arrivait pas à la réchauffer !

« Je vous envie de partir à Taïwan demain… c'est la canicule là-bas en ce moment… » bredouilla Rosalie, alors que ses dents claquaient.

« Tu rigoles ? Je tuerais pour des vacances… Tu sais qu'en ce moment à Dénali, c'est le festival du printemps ? C'est magnifique ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » s'exclama Tanya.

Les quatre jeunes femmes rirent en cœur alors que le videur leur demandait une pièce d'identité. Elles lui tendirent puis pénétrèrent dans la boite de nuit.

Pour faire la fête toute la nuit, elles avaient sorti le grand jeu : Mini robe, top pailleté, et maquillage de soirée. Les hôtesses de l'air étaient un fantasme pour beaucoup d'hommes. Présentement, elles l'étaient pour tous les hommes. Le stéréotype même de la bande de copines sexy et sensuelles.

Mais elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas dans la discothèque que Rosalie s'arrêta, figée, le regard attiré par la scène sur laquelle mixait un DJ bien connu.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était ce DJ qui mixait ce soir ! » reprocha Rosalie en se tournant vers ses copines.

Elles glapirent de plaisir.

« Ouais, je l'adore ! Il a vraiment du bon son… »

« … Et puis il est sexy… »

« … On est fan, on te l'a déjà dit ! »

Rosalie rit malgré la situation. Ces trois là étaient vraiment des copies conformes.

« Stop les triplettes… J'ai compris… Allons danser ! »

Elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour lui. Il ne la verrait même pas vu les énormes lunettes de ski dont il se chaussait avant d'aller mixer. Et puis quand bien même… Elle allait où elle voulait. Ce n'était même pas comme si elle savait qu'il était ici ce soir.

Elles se trémoussèrent sans discontinué durant deux heures entre copines, remettant à leur place quelques hommes un peu trop envahissant. Finalement, Kate les stoppa avec une pause pipi qui ramena les trois autres au bar. Ticket consommation en main, elles attendaient leur tour quand une main se posa sur les fesses de Rosalie. Celle-ci se retourna, prête à remettre l'importun à sa place, mais se retrouva finalement nez à nez avec Bella.

Rose lui sauta dans les bras.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se tourna vers ses collègues de travail.

« Irina, Tanya, je vous présente Bella… mon amie qui se marie bientôt. »

Bella grimaça à la description qu'avait donné son amie d'elle. Elle n'était plus rien d'autre que _La future mariée_. Et elle détestait ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes la saluèrent alors que justement Kate revenait. Les présentations furent faîtes.

« Tu es toute seule ? » demanda Irina.

« Non, je suis avec Edward, mon… bref… il est au WC… »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors viens danser avec nous ! » s'exclama Tanya.

« S'il te cherche, tant mieux, s'il te trouve, c'est que c'est l'homme de ta vie ! » renchérit Kate.

Bella rit avec elles et accepta de les suivre. Elles se trémoussèrent ainsi pendant une grosse demi-heure avant que finalement, Edward les retrouve.

« Putain, mais t'étais où ?! Ça fait quinze plombes que je te cherche ! Bordel tu… »

Puis il aperçu les quatre autres jeunes femmes et il soupira.

« Rose… bien sûr… »

« Désolée Edward, on s'est croisé au bar et on lui a proposé de venir danser avec nous… »

Bella, plutôt saoule attrapa le cou d'Edward.

« Kate elle pense que tu m'as retrouvée grâce au pouvoir de l'amour ! Mais dis lui que c'est faux ! Parce qu'on se déteste en vrai ! »

Le jeune homme se passa une main lasse sur le visage, avant de lui sourire.

« Ouais, on se déteste. D'ailleurs je me marie avec elle juste pour la faire chier. » ricana-t-il.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est super méchant ça ! » renchérit sa fiancée.

Rosalie rit alors que ses collègues les regardaient sans tout bien comprendre.

« Laissez tomber, ils sont un peu… spéciaux dans leur tête… »

Une heure plus tard, posée au bar, Rose avalait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau… peut-être avait-elle plus abusé que ce qu'elle pensait finalement…

« Je vous offre un verre mademoiselle ? » lui demanda une voix faussement sensuelle.

« Toi ? M'offrir un verre ? Il y a pas plus radin ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Oh mon dieu. Elle ne contrôlait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Emmett la regardait amusé. La lueur brillante de l'alcool dansait aussi dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas radin ! Si je me souviens bien, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, je t'ai offert deux shooters ! »

« Ouais, qu'on t'avait offert ! »

Il haussa des épaules.

« Ouais, mais n'empêche que j'ai quand même partagé. »

Rosalie lui tira la langue.

« De toute manière, j'ai pas soif. J'ai trop bu… »

« Ça tombe bien, je veux plus t'en offrir un… t'es trop méchante ! »

Elle le regarda un instant hallucinée. Mais il souriait. Et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Son petit sourire en coin, charmeur, la regardant droit dans les yeux… Rosalie se sentit rougir. Et elle s'énerva pour ça. Parce qu'elle avait beau lui en vouloir à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans plus tôt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir quand il la regardait comme ça. Surtout sous alcool. Sa libido avait toujours été particulièrement demandeuse lorsqu'elle était saoule. Et là, elle l'était saoule. Clairement.

Pourtant, dans un effort surhumain, elle réussit à se détourner de lui.

« Lâche moi… on est pas dans le cadre du mariage là, tu n'es pas obligé de faire un effort. »

Elle se leva et se faufila entre les gens en priant pour qu'il la rattrape, lui dise qu'elle se trompait, qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire d'effort… Mais il ne fit rien de tel, elle se retourna, il était au bar, une fille était venue le voir, et il discutait en riant avec elle. Et elle était jalouse. Et énervée. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être jalouse.

Alors elle prit ses cigarettes et elle alla se cacher dans le fumoir. Au moins, là bas, aucun risque de les voir, ni lui, ni son frère : Ils ne fumaient pas.

« Salut… »

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui adressa la parole. Il était grand, plutôt séduisant, et il semblait avoir les mêmes attentes qu'elle. Du sexe. Pourquoi ne pas flirter un peu… Elle avait l'impression d'être devenu une putain de nonne depuis quelques mois. Et puis là, il avait quel âge 25 ans peut-être… un petit jeune. Ciel, de nonne elle allait passer à cougar.

Elle rit en se relevant.

« Salut… » répondit-elle.

« Tu danses où tu comptes rester dans cette pièce saturée de nicotine ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Je danse. »

Lui attrapant la main, elle le suivit sur la piste en souriant. Oui, voilà, danser pour oublier, oublier ce mariage, et surtout oublier ce salopard de Cullen.

Elle se trémoussa ainsi contre lui pendant une bonne heure. Jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce la fermeture de la discothèque. Alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux ses amies, son partenaire de la soirée lui proposa de finir la soirée chez lui. Ne voyant ni Irina et ses sœurs, ni Bella, Rosalie finit par accepter.

Récupérant ses affaires aux vestiaires, elle se rhabilla et sortit de la boite avec le jeune homme. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle haussa des épaules. Bah, ça ferait une chose de moins à retenir demain… enfin, tout à l'heure. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient leur nez.

Soudain, une ombre s'interposa entre eux, une main enserrant le poignet de Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » grogna l'ombre.

« Emmett ? » hallucina la jeune femme.

L'autre, recula d'un pas, peut-être impressionné par la carrure de son vis-à-vis.

« Euh, mec… je veux pas d'embrouilles hein… »

« Dans ce cas casse toi… » grogna Emmett.

« Euh ouais… Bon ben salut hein… » dit-il à l'attention de Rosalie.

Et sur ces mots, il se barra.

« Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête toi ! » hurla la blonde « Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me pourrisses mon plan de ce soir ?!

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Tu vas pas coucher avec ce tocard ?! Allé viens, je te ramène chez toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Rosalie se dégagea de son emprise.

« Et je peux savoir en quel honneur tu as le droit de choisir avec qui je couche ? Mec, sérieux ? T'y as trempé ton morceau deux fois en dix ans, et maintenant, tu t'estimes le droit de me dire avec qui je couche ou non ?! T'hallucines complet là ! »

Elle commença a avancé dans la direction opposé à son appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! » lui cria-t-il en la rattrapant.

« Je vais essayer de rattraper ce que tu viens de foutre en l'air ! » rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

« Non ! »

Il l'empoigna un peu plus vivement par le bras.

« Quoi non ?! J'ai même plus le droit de me faire fourrer ! Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Est-ce que je t'empêche de te taper tes pétasses moi ? Lâche moi merde ! »

Essayant de se dégager sans succès, elle le fixait avec des yeux plein de rage. Putain, mais il se prenait pour qui au juste ? Il pouvait pas juste la laisser s'oublier dans les bras d'un autre ? Non, bien sûr, l'égocentrique Emmett avait besoin que tous les regards soient tous tournés vers lui.

Elle allait tenter une nouvelle fois de se dégager de son emprise lorsqu'il la plaqua contre l'un des murs extérieur de la discothèque, et l'embrassa avidement.

« Tu ne coucheras avec personne d'autre que moi ce soir ! » souffla-t-il alors qu'il se détachait légèrement d'elle.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, complètement sous le choc.

« Je te demande pardon ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un silence lourd passa entre eux pendant qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, lui le regard obscurci par le désir, et elle, complètement pantelante face à sa dernière révélation. Bien sûr elle en avait envie, mais elle avait sa fierté, elle n'était pas un jouet qu'on attrapait à la sortie de boite pour le mettre dans son lit. Fierté ou envie ? _Fierté ou envie ?_ Fierté, clairement.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise qui s'était faite moins forte après le baiser, et entreprit de rentrer chez elle à grand pas, sans plus lui adresser un regard.

Cette fois, il ne la rattrapa pas. Malheureusement. Ou heureusement. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de résister à un second assaut buccal. Elle était faible. Non, elle était bourrée. Elle avait le droit. Même si la petite altercation avait clairement fait chuter son alcoolémie, elle se sentait encore vacillante. Elle avait bien le droit d'être faible si elle était bourrée. Oui, elle était faible parce qu'elle était bourrée.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle le vit, nonchalamment adossé contre sa porte d'entrée, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Mais comment t'as réussi à arriver avant moi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

Le choc remplaçait la colère. De toute manière, elle était bourrée, qu'elle soit lunatique ne choquerait personne…

« Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer après… » rétorqua-t-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Alors tue moi de ma petite mort… » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa vivement. Leurs langues se mêlaient alors dans le même balai inintérompu que la derniere fois. Il la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée.

« Faut qu'on rentre… » souffla-t-elle.

« Tes clés ? » rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

Elle lui les donna.

« Saute. » lui ordonna-t-il alors qu'il mettait les clés dans la porte.

Et elle sauta, enlaçant ses jambes autour de lui. Il grogna à nouveau en sentant leur sexe rentrer en contact. S'ils n'avaient pas été habillé, juré, il la prenait sur le pas de la porte. Il réussit à déverrouiller la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. La laissant claquer derrière lui, il la plaqua contre celle-ci - hors de question d'attendre - et recommença à lui dévorer la bouche avec passion, glissant ses mains sous sa mini robe déjà bien remontée sur ses cuisses.

S'apercevant soudainement de quelque chose, il la regarda, choqué.

« Rose, tu ne portes pas de culotte ?! »

« Fais pas ton choqué, ça faisait des marques avec la robe… »

Il secoua la tête en silence avant d'ouvrir son pantalon. Pas de préliminaires cette fois. Pas le temps, il allait exploser. Ceci dit, vu l'air avide qu'elle avait en l'aidant à ouvrir son pantalon, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger particulièrement. Cependant, il prit le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant.

« Arrête de faire le pseudo romantique et prends moi ! » gémit-elle.

Demandé si gentiment, il n'allait pas se priver. Se plaçant dans son entrée, il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Elle laissa échapper un cri. De plaisir ou de surprise ? Peu importe. Elle criait pour lui. Et ça, ça avait tendance à le mettre dans une forme olympique. Les aller-retours en elle se poursuivirent alors que de ses lèvres, il lui mordillait la peau du cou, jouant avec ses seins de sa main gauche. Cette nana avait un corps qui criait au sexe.

Il la lâcha soudainement, se retira d'elle, la laissant essoufflée contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? » grogna-t-elle sans la moindre féminité.

Il eut un sourire espiègle.

« Deuxième round. »

Il la retourna, et lui plaqua les deux mains contre la porte. Promenant ses doigts sur son clitoris, il lui chuchota :

« Au fait, si je dois te tuer, autant que je te le dise… »

Tout en parlant, il continuait de jouer avec son mont de vénus. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder pied avec la réalité.

« Si je suis arrivé avant toi c'est parce que… »

Elle sentait tout son corps s'électriser alors que les vagues de plaisir, annonciatrices de l'orgasme, parcouraient tout son corps.

« J'ai couru. »

Et il la pénétra à nouveau, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds du plaisir.

* * *

**Voili voilou... ça vous a plu ? Pas du tout ? Un petit mot de votre part me ferait un plaisir immense ! :D **

**Bisous bisous et à... la semaine prochaine... peut-être... (bon, okay, je rentre en france vendredi, donc il y a des chances que le chapitre soit en retard... ou pas... ça dépendra de mes amis...)  
**


	7. Chapter 6 :

**Ok... vous avez le droit de me haïr... J'avoue, j'ai été envoutée par la France, et n'ayant pas pris mon pc avec moi, je n'ai pas pu postée... je suis rentrée il y a deux jours, mais entre le taf, et la quantité incroyable de sommeil en retard que j'avais accumulé, je ne peux posté que maintenant... **_  
_

**Bref, ce chapitre est le dernier des flash back, après, on commence le mariage... je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre... pour ceux ou celles qui voudrait une chanson pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella, j'ai utilisé Oh la la de Goldfrapp... j'espère que ça vous plaira... le reste sera dit plus bas...  
**

**J'ai répondu à mes deux reviews par MP... j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, merci pour les mises en alert et en fav'... **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, et si l'auteur voyait ce que j'en faisait, probablement qu'elle en aurait un arrêt cardiaque...  
**

**Bonne lectures à toute !**

* * *

_« Mon lit, mes règles… » _

_Rosalie Hale - 29 ans_

**Chapitre 6 :**

1 mois plus tôt :

Au début, elle le haïssait. Vraiment hein. Parce qu'un jour, il avait draguer ses deux meilleures amies avant de s'intéresser à elle, parce qu'il avait mis son amie dans les ennuis. Parce qu'il avait mis ses deux amis dans les ennuis. Juste pour embêter son petit frère. Une malheureuse phrase : _Oui, je me suis vraiment bien amusé avec tes copines…_ Pendant des mois, la question à remuer les esprits : avec qui avait-il couché ? C'était con pourtant. La seule qui n'avait rien à perdre la dedans. _Rosalie Hale_. Pourquoi elle était énervée contre lui ? Pas seulement à cause de ça, si ? Non… À cause de Alice. Alice qui s'attachait trop vite. Alice qui, même si elle aimait Jasper, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se laisser embarquer par le flirt avec Emmett. Jusqu'au fameux baiser, qui avait failli faire voler son couple en éclat. Rosalie avait pris Emmett à part… tout avait dégénéré à ce moment là. _Quoi t'es jalouse ?_ Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle protégeait son grand frère… et sa meilleure amie. C'était idiot en fait… C'était une simple histoire de fierté au final.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait alors qu'il ronflait gentiment dans son lit. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? À quel moment était-il passé de simple plan d'un soir, à plan cul régulier ? Comment avait-elle pu s'embarqué là dedans, elle qui s'était toujours juré de ne jamais recouché deux fois avec le même homme, à moins d'être en couple avec. Pourquoi dormait-il dans son lit ? Sa place n'était pas ici.

Il était sept heure du matin. Le jour était désormais bien installé. Mai. Dans un mois, Isabella Swan deviendrait Isabella Cullen. Rosalie trouvait ça follement amusant. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Bien plus que son amie en tout cas.

Relisant ses notes, assise à même la moquette, la jeune femme s'amusa de l'organisation de la soirée. Ce soir, elle enterrerait la vie de jeune fille de sa meilleure amie. Et elle avait hâte de voir ça. Avec l'aide de Jessica, qui possédait son propre bar spectacle, elles avaient fait venir un groupe de strip teasers gay. C'était le grand fantasme de Bella qu'elle réalisait ce soir. Il fallait voir les choses en grand.

« Hem… tu dors plus ? » grogna une voix dans les tréfonds de son lit.

Rose sourit.

« Nan, j'avais pas sommeil… je vérifiais que tout était okay pour ce soir… »

Il grogna à nouveau avant de se traîner au bord du lit, près d'elle.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, malicieux.

Cachant ses notes soudainement, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Hors de question que je te le dise… Tu veux pas me dire ce que vous faîtes avec Edward, je ne vais sûrement pas te dire ce qu'on a prévu pour Bella. »

Il ricana.

« Dans ce cas, arrête de me narguer avec tes papiers, et vient plutôt caler ton petit cul dans ce lit, j'ai la bite qui me démange… »

« Si tu me continues à me parler comme ça, tu vas pouvoir te la carrer derrière l'oreille… » lâcha la blonde d'un air détaché.

Soupirant, il se tourna sur le ventre, face dans l'oreiller, semblant crier sa frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai donné au monde pour mériter dans mon lit la meuf la plus chiante de la création ? »

Rosalie sourit en se levant, pour venir le chevaucher.

« Sache, très cher, que Tu es dans Mon lit. »

Il se tourna sous elle, la regardant avec envie. Glissant ses mains sur ses hanches, il commença à caresser ses cotes, remontant doucement vers ses seins. Elle rit, attrapa ses mains, et les reposa sur le matelas.

« Mon lit, mes règles. »

Il grogna à nouveau et se redressa pour se retrouver tout contre elle, l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Alors viens, on va chez moi. » susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Éclatant de rire, elle s'échappa du lit avant qu'il ne referme ses bras sur elle et ne la dévore toute crue.

« Non, on a pas le temps. Alice, Jessica, et Angela arrive à midi… on veut se mettre une dernière fois d'accord pour la soirée. Alors tu vas dégager vite fait, qu'elles ne te croisent pas. »

Personne n'était, bien sûr, au courant de leurs petites aventures. C'était suffisamment compliqué pour ne pas, en plus mélanger d'autres personnes à leur… Relation ?

« Sérieux ? Il est sept heure… j'ai encore le temps de te prendre trois fois, plus une douche avant qu'elles arrivent ! »

Rosalie rit.

« Ouais, et t'as pensé à ta sieste de trois quart d'heure que tu fais toujours après t'être… dépensé autant ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Il grommela quelque chose à propos des blondes insupportable avant de se lever.

« M'autorisez vous au moins à utiliser votre douche votre altesse ? »

« Oui, mais rapide, j'ai à te parler, au sujet de nos costumes de mariage. »

Il fila sans demander son reste, et Rose trouva ça étrange. Alors qu'elle enfilait rapidement son pyjama, il chantonnait déjà sous le jet. La jeune femme grimaça. C'était le genre de chose qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir. Elle n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il chantait sous la douche, qu'il ronflait lorsqu'il avait bu, et qu'il adorait son café noir. C'était le genre de chose qui se faisait dans un couple. Pas dans une relation de plan cul. Et pourtant, elle le savait. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait passé plus de temps chez elle ces derniers jours qu'elle-même ne le faisait normalement. Trois jours qu'elle était à terre. Trois jours qu'elle était rentré. Trois jours qu'il avait débarqué chez elle. Personne à part lui n'était au courant qu'elle était rentrée. Elle s'était laissé embarqué dans trois jours de débauche totale. Tout l'appartement y était passé. Et quand ils n'étaient pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air, ils parlaient du discours du mariage autour d'un verre. Ou deux. _Alcool et sexe._ Le paradis.

« Emmett, arrête de faire ta putain de gonzesse ! Le café est près ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, nu, et complètement trempé.

« Aha, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de mon corps… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de te la jouer et viens… j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre avant que les filles arrivent. »

Soupirant, il se sécha rapidement sous son regard appréciateur. Il aimait qu'elle le matte. Ça l'excitait. Un peu.

« Emmett, arrête de penser avec ta putain de queue, et ramène toi sérieux. »

Par contre, elle était vraiment insupportable ce matin.

Il la retrouva attablé dans la cuisine, une cigarette dans une main, un café dans l'autre, une radio d'information en fond sonore. Ses cheveux blond encore ébouriffée de leur nuit agité, ses seins pointant légèrement sous son fin débardeur, et une moue contrarié sur les lèvres. Sexy à souhait.

« Assis toi » grogna-t-elle.

« Oui, maîtresse » répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle eut un sourire désabusée. Il prit son café sans relever.

« Bon, alors, avoue tout, tu n'as absolument rien foutu concernant ses foutus costume de mariage. »

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il secoua la tête nonchalant. Elle soupira.

« Je m'en doutais. Donc voilà… » Elle lui tendit un papier « Ce sont les coordonnées de Jason Jenks. C'est chez lui que nous avons fait faire les costumes des mariés. Je t'ai pris rendez-vous demain à onze heure. Tu y vas, et tu choisis ton costume. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Rosalie l'organisatrice. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Moi, j'ai déjà choisit mes modèles, je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passé pour qu'il commence ma robe. Je nous ai choisit des couleurs assorties à celles des vêtements des mariés et des demoiselles d'honneurs. Tu n'as que la coupe à choisir. Alors vas-y. Ça te prendra une heure maximum. Après, tu pourras retourner te coucher. »

Acquiesçant, il attrapa le papier entre ses mains.

« Voilà, maintenant, tu dégages, je dois prendre ma douche, et j'ai de la bouffe à préparer. »

Et sans en attendre plus de sa part, elle quitta la cuisine pour la salle de bain.

« Claque la porte en partant ! » lui cria-t-elle depuis le couloir avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il regarda le papier entre ses mains, soupira, et finit son café d'une traite avant de quitter l'appartement.

…

Vingt heures. Devant le bar spectacle, Bella frissonna d'appréhension. Elle connaissait l'esprit dérangé de ses amies - elle avait le même - si elles voulaient lui faire une misère, elle allait pleurer.

Autour d'elle, Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Lauren, Emily… etc. bref, à peu près toutes ses amies. Toutes celle qui avaient été invitées au mariage… Et Jessica, à l'intérieur, qui les attendait. Qu'allaient-elles bien pouvoir lui faire subir ?

À l'intérieur, les enceintes diffusaient une musique langoureuse et purement sexuelle. Le DJ derrière les platines était torse nu. Au moins. Elle ne pouvait voir le bas de son corps. Mais une chose était sure : Il était diablement sexy. Et les serveurs étaient. Juste ciel. Les serveurs ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un tablié blanc, un string noir, et un nœud papillon assortie. Il y avait d'autres clientes dans le bar. Jessica lui expliqua que c'était pour amortir le coût de la soirée, mais elle avait leur carré réservé. Et un show privé qui commençait dans une heure.

« Tu peux leur demander ce que tu veux, ils sont là pour te satisfaire ce soir… » lui cria Rosalie pour couvrir le bruit de la musique « à part des choses sexuelles… Ils sont tous complètement gays. »

Bella ouvrit de grand yeux estomaqués. Et ses amies éclatèrent de rire. Si elle avait cette réaction à l'énonciation que tous ces hommes soient gays, elle allait mourir en voyant le show.

Alors, en attendant que ledit show commence, elles burent. Un charmant jeune homme leur amena des petits amuse-bouches, et Bella décida de boire un verre à sa santé. Puis un deuxième à santé de son petit camarade qui venait de jeter une œillade enflammé à son collègue. Selon elle.

Tant et si bien que lorsque le show commençait, elles étaient déjà toute bien attaquées par l'alcool. Et qu'elle riait comme des perdues.

Alors, trois jeunes strip teasers de types asiatique vinrent se poster devant elle. Tous portaient un uniforme scolaire et là regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'ils se trémoussaient devant elle. Rosalie éclata de rire alors que la bouche de Bella s'entrouvrait, sous le choc.

« Je les ais fait venir directement de Tokyo ceux là… je te raconte pas la galère pour leur expliquer ce que je voulais… » cria Jessica à la blonde.

Celle-ci acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient maintenant torse nu et prenait les mains de Bella pour la faire caresser leur torses. Finalement, l'un se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, et l'attrapa vivement pour l'embrassé. Le troisième s'effacer pour aller rejoindre les autres serveurs. Le double strip-tease continua. Cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes se déshabillaient mutuellement. Sensuellement. Bella avait les yeux écarquillés de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux hommes, complètement hypnotisées. Lorsqu'ils ne leur resta plus que leur petit boxer noir, le plus grand des deux attrapa le plus petits, le retourna et commença à lui caresser le torse sensuellement, laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'au boxer de son partenaire, dont il fit claquer l'élastique.

Alors ils se séparèrent, et passèrent chacun à coté de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser tous les deux aux coins des lèvres. Et finalement, ils quittèrent le box privé et regagnèrent leur loge.

Bella était catatonique, sur une planète qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ses amies l'entourèrent et lui tendirent un nouveau verre comme remède. Elle accepta le verre et, tout en le sirotant, elle redescendit de son nuage doucement.

Quelques verres plus tard, minuit sonna, et les jeunes hommes finirent leur service, ce qui leur permettait donc d'aller se rhabiller. Le service normal repris, comme d'ordinaire, jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

« Bell's, ta dernière surprise de la soirée… » déclara alors Jessica en ouvrant la porte de leur box.

Chacun des dix serveurs pénétrèrent dans ledit box, tous rhabiller en civil, bien sur.

« Champagne pour tout le monde ! » cria la jeune patronne en appelant une serveuse.

Et tous restèrent là à discuter, et à danser, jusqu'à ce que le bar ferme, s'enfilant verre sur verre.

C'est donc sur les coups de trois heures et demi du matin que les jeunes femmes sortirent du bar, bras dessus, bras dessous, complètement ivres.

« Les filles ?! Vous savez quoi ?! Je suis d'accord pour me marier tous les jours si c'est pour avoir un enterrement de vie de jeune fille comme ça ! » s'écria Bella, hystérique.

Ses amies éclatèrent de rire.

« Un fast food, ça vous dit ? J'ai les crocs ! » déclara Alice.

Toutes acquiescèrent, et reprirent leur route jusqu'au fast food ouvert le plus proche.

Attablées, quelques minutes plus tard, Bella, poussé par l'alcool, décida de faire un discours.

« Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, futurs mesdames, et ancienne mesdemoiselles ! » commença-t-elle la voix pâteuse « Si nous sommes toutes réunies ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que… putain c'est dur… c'est parce que dans moins d'un mois maintenant, je vais me marier ! Et je suis hyper ultra méga giga heureuse que vous soyez ici avec moi pour… putain, je m'y ferais jamais… pour célébrer ce… non, je peux pas le faire… grand jour. Enfin, je dis surtout ça parce que vous m'avez offert le plus géniallissime enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Je vous aime les filles ! Merci ! »

Alors, aussi difficilement qu'elle s'était levée, elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

Rosalie et Jessica échangèrent un regard complice… Visiblement, elles avaient réussi leur pari de rendre cette soirée inoubliable pour leur amie.

« Dîtes les filles, vous le savez, vous, ce que fait mon futur ce soir ? » demanda Bella.

Elles haussèrent des épaules en concert.

« Non, ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire… » grommela Angela.

Elle avait bien tenté de soutirer l'information à son petit ami, Ben, mais même avec une sanction d'une semaine sur le canapé, rien n'avait réussi à le faire parler. Alors, frustrée et à bout, elle lui avait autorisé à revenir dans le lit conjugale.

« Vous savez quoi ? » déclara la future mariée « Je m'en fout… quoi qu'ils fassent, ça peut pas être aussi géniale que ça ! »

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu... pour info, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella n'est que le fantasme ultime de l'une de mes meilleures amies... je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, et disons qu'elle me l'a soufflé... un peu (bon, ok, beaucoup !). Une petite review ? S'il vous plait ? Ne serait-se que pour m'inspirer à écrire la suite (qui n'est absolument pas commencée)... merci merci !**


	8. Chapter 7 :

**Bonjour bonjour ! Un chapitre dans les temps pour une fois ! Par contre, ma béta étant ce qui se fait de plus lent, vous risquez de trouver dans ce chapitre des fautes plus grosse que moi ! alors bon courage, et encore désolée pour ça... disons que l'écriture et moi, ça fait 1302... (pourquoi 1302 ? Pour rien, le nombre m'inspirait ^^) **_  
_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais je passe du bon temps à jouer avec... c'est comme jouer à la poupée, c'est cool !  
**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu le précédent chapitre, en espérant qu'ils l'aient aimé... celui là est un peu transitoire, et moins bien que les autres, mais ça s'améliorera... promis. Merci à ceux qui ont pensé à reviewer, et au mise en alert/mise en favoris ! Laissez un petit mot la prochaine fois, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)  
**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas... **

* * *

_« Ces femmes sont folles ! »_

_Bella – 30 ans_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le mariage, partie 1 :

Isabella Swan avait toujours estimé que le mariage était une institution dépassée et avilissante pour la femme. En effet, pendant de nombreuses années, elle n'avait trouvé de véritable libération que dans la multiplication des partenaires sexuels. Puis était venu Edward Cullen, et sa vie s'était transformée. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été le bonheur absolu tous les jours, et ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais les mois s'étaient écoulés, l'un comme l'autre avaient fini par s'apprivoiser, et aujourd'hui, dans moins de cinq heures, ils se diraient oui, pour la vie.

C'était donc dans un bonheur indicible qu'Isabella se préparait pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Je veux pas y aller Rose. »

Rose, alias Rosalie Hale, était la meilleure amie d'Isabella, et elle était de loin celle qui connaissait le mieux la peur de l'engagement de son amie. De ce fait, elle tentait de rassurer depuis plusieurs mois la jeune promise pour que ce mariage se passe sans embûche.

« Oh ! Je t'en prie ! C'est pas un mariage de rien du tout qui va te faire peur, si ?! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non, mais sérieux, vas-y à ma place... De toute manière, on sait toutes qu'il est fou amoureux de toi en vrai... »

Rose ne répondit pas à cette énonciation selon elle dénuée de toute crédibilité. Elle savait pertinemment que la mariage était l'une des plus grandes peurs de son amie, de même qu'elle savait que les sentiments qui unissaient ces deux là étaient tels qu'ils en dépassaient l'entendement.

« Tais-toi et arrête de gesticuler, je n'arrive pas à te maquiller. »

Elles étaient seules dans ce qui serait prochainement la _chambre des mariés_ et Bella attendait avec une certaine impatience que sa mère et ses trois demoiselles d'honneur arrivent et l'aident à s'échapper du supplice que lui infligeait sa meilleure amie. Au fond d'elle même, bien sûr, elle savait que ce mariage était une chose merveilleuse, de même qu'elle savait que Edward était l'homme de sa vie - elle n'aurait pas accepté de l'épouser pour moins de ça - mais, à bientôt 30 ans, elle se sentait encore trop jeune pour s'engager définitivement dans la vie.

« Rose, sérieux, j'ai pas assez profiter de ma jeun... »

La jeune femme préféra se taire face au regard noir que lui adressa son amie. Aucune jérémiade n'était acceptée, comme toujours. Elle savait que l'autre ne reculerait devant rien pour que ce mariage ait lieu. Elles en avaient parlé le veille, et celle-ci le lui avait clairement fait comprendre : _"Si tu essaies de mettre les voiles, je te ligote et j'ordonne que la cérémonie continue."_ Elles se connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour que Bella ignore qu'elle en était capable.

De toute manière, depuis que le mariage avait été annoncé, il y avait comme une lueur de folie dans le regard de son amie. Elle s'était vaguement estompée depuis quelques semaines, mais la future mariée savait qu'il valait mieux pour elle faire profil bas.

Rose s'agitait autour d'elle, un peigne à la main, effectuant les dernières retouches coiffures sur la longue chevelure brune de son amie. Poser les extensions, la veille, avait nécessité quatre heures de patience, quatre heures durant lesquelles Bella n'avait pas hésité à se plaindre que ce mariage allait la tuer, et quatre heures durant lesquelles Rose avait clairement songé que si ce n'était pas ce mariage qui la tuait, elle, le ferait volontiers mais le résultat était là : Bella était plus belle que jamais, et son amie sentait que tout serait parfait ce soir.

À condition que la mariée ne prenne pas la fuite.

_Toc toc. _Le regard de Bella s'illumina alors que l'on toquait à la porte. Enfin, la cavalerie arrivait. Elle n'était plus seule avec son bourreau.

« Qui c'est ? »

« C'est Emmett... »

Aussi vite qu'il s'était illuminé, le regard de la jeune femme s'éteignit. Emmett était le frère du marié. Le grand frère du marié plus précisément. Et même si ce mariage ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que de raison, au contraire de Rose, sa présence ici, risquait d'enflammer l'esprit de son amie avec qui il entretenait des rapports plus que conflictuelle depuis de nombreuses années. En bref, sa présence risquait d'empirer les choses.

« Casses-toi ! C'est réservé aux futures mariées ici ! » rétorqua d'ailleurs son amie.

Un éclat de rire retentit de derrière la porte.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Rose ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer. Ça faisait six mois qu'elle le côtoyait régulièrement. Lui le témoin homme. Emmett. Son ancien plan d'un soir. Elle aurait pu faire assassiner Bella pour moins que ça. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait… Malheureusement…

Évidemment, elle n'avait rien dit à sa meilleure amie... comment aurait-elle fait ? _Au fait, Bell's, juste pour info, je me tape le frère de ton mec... tu sais, celui qui a brisé le cœur de deux de nos copines ?_ Oui, bien sûr, excellente idée... aussi ouverte d'esprit que le fut Bella, elle n'aurait jamais accepté ça... ne serait-se que parce qu'elle se serait inquiétée pour elle... La vie était mal faite...

« Bon, ok, je vous laisse les filles... » cria Emmett a travers la porte « Je venais juste vous prévenir que la mère de Bella était là, et qu'elle voulait la voir... »

La future mariée poussa une complainte de désespoir. Il y avait peu de chance que sa mère l'aide à se sortir de ce qui s'approchait le plus de l'antre de l'enfer. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de l'annonce de ce mariage... Ce n'était absolument pas juste. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul espoir...

« Et mon père ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le témoin de son futur ricana.

« Il est en train d'essayer d'intimider Ed' une dernière fois... Si ça se trouve, tu vas te faire abandonner sr l'autel... »

Elle l'entendit repartir tandis qu'elle grommelait face au miroir :

« ça m'arrangerait... »

Rosalie lui mit un coup de brosse à cheveux sur l'épaule.

« Silence ! Je ne veux plus entendre pareille sottise... Tais toi, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire. »

S'octroyant une moue boudeuse, Bella choisit de se taire. Cette femme était un monstre dénuée de toute sensibilité.

On toqua à nouveau à la porte.

« Bella, c'est Alice ! »

_Non_. Pas Alice. Alice était pire que Rosalie au sujet de ce mariage. On aurait presque cru qu'elle se mariait elle même vu son excitation.

« N'y a-t-il pas une foutue personne dans cette fichue maison qui pourrait me sortir de ce cauche... »

L'explosion émotive de Bella avait fait dérapé Rosalie, et dorénavant, un énorme trait noir d'eye-liner parcourrait la tempe de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait taire la future mariée. Non, c'était l'aura horriblement négative qui émanait maintenant de sa meilleure amie.

« Euh... Rose... Je t'aime... Tu vas pas me tuer hein ? » baffouilla Bella.

Rose gardait un visage fermer, un étrange sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Rose... » appela son amie, incertaine.

« D'accord Bella... » souffla la jeune femme en réponse « C'est pas grave... »

Elle semblait avoir un mal fou à se contrôler. Mais, tel le sauveur, Alice choisit cet instant pour entrer.

« Oh non, Bella... qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton visage ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Petit erreur de coordination ? » répondit-elle sur un ton interrogateur.

Alice sourit, attrapa un coton et du démaquillant, et s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes.

« Allé, laisse Rose, je vais nettoyer ça... Va fumer une cigarette... »

Rose serra les poings, sourit, et acquiesça. Avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Sérieux Al', tu me sauves la vie... j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher les yeux. »

Le petit lutin qui lui servait d'amie éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Pas de soucis ! C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider Bell's ! »

…

Assise sur le parvis de la maison, Rosalie inspirait à large bouffé l'air toxique de sa cigarette. Pourquoi était-elle aussi stressé par ce mariage. Ce n'était pas Son mariage. Elle aurait juste dû être contente pour son amie. Lui louer une voiture, la planquer à l'arrière de la maison, et si Bella cherchait à fuir devant l'autel, lui filer les clés... Mais non. Elle voulait que ce mariage se fasse. Elle savait que son amie était faite pour Edward. Ou bien qu'Edward était fait pour elle. Peu importe. Ils s'aimaient. Et c'était ce qui la stressait...

N'est-ce pas ?

À moins que la cause de son stress ne soit l'espèce de grande chose diablement sexy qui s'avançait vers elle... Oui, ça ne devait pas aider, ça non plus.

« Salut miss cendrier... » lança-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête pour le saluer en retour. Il haussa d'un sourcil.

« Oh là... tu es porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles pour afficher cette tête d'enterrement ? »

Rosalie grommela un instant dans sa barbe.

« Tu sais que je te trouve sexy quand tu ronchonnes, mais là, je comprend rien de ce que tu racontes. »

« Bella me fait chier. »

Emmett haussa l'autre sourcil.

« Ah, c'est tout... »

Elle leva un regard mauvais vers lui.

« Toi aussi tu me fais chier. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

« Ca, c'est pas nouveau, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop... »

S'asseyant à coté d'elle, il poursuivit :

« Bon, allé, dit à tonton Emmett ce qui ne va pas... »

Le regardant en biais, elle ne put retenir un sourire amuser de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Tonton Emmett ? C'est sale... »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Mais non... tu sais, l'inceste, tant que ça reste en famille... »

Cette fois, Rosalie éclata franchement de rire.

« Vu comme ça... »

Elle écrasa sa cigarette sous la pointe de son escarpin et se leva.

« Bon, maintenant que ça va mieux, je vais te laisser... j'ai une future mariée en panique à gérer... »

Emmett ricana en suivant le mouvement.

« Si tu me cherches, je serais en train d'éviter les familles des futurs. » répondit-il.

Elle haussa des épaules et rentra dans la maison.

Elle retrouva Bella a l'endroit exact où elle l'avait laissé, mais la chambre était dorénavant envahie par Jessica, Angela, et par Renée. Ouvrant les bras en grand à l'arrivée de son amie, la future mariée s'exclama :

« Rose sauve moi ! Ces femmes sont folles ! »

Un éclat de rire général retentit dans la pièce alors que la blonde se glissait jusqu'à elle.

« Allons mesdames, un peu de retenu... Vous avez les présents ? »

Toutes acquiescèrent alors que Bella craignait le pire. Et pourtant... Alice s'approcha d'elle doucement, souleva le jupon de sa robe et glissa le long de sa jambe une jarretière bleue marine.

« Quelque chose de bleu... » sourit-elle alors qu'elle se relevait.

Renée s'avança à son tour avec un peigne sertit de petite pierre blanche.

« Il appartenait à ta grand mère paternelle, ton père veut que tu le portes... Se sera quelque chose de vieux... »

Bella se laissa poser le peigne, et jeta un regard vers Jessica qui rejoignait les deux autres.

« Moi, j'étais en charge de la chose neuve... »

Elle lui tendit une paire de boucle d'oreille non assortie. L'une était un large anneau en argent, tandis que l'autre était une boucle pendante avec une pierre en forme de losange.

« Je sais que tu aimes le look pirate... je me suis dit qu'elles te plairaient comme ça. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et les passa à ses oreilles. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Angela qui secoua la tête en souriant. Rosalie fit alors glisser une bague sur l'auriculaire de son amie.

« Tu as perdue toutes les bagues que j'ai pu t'offrir, cassé toute celle que je t'ai prêter, gageons que celle là nous portera chance. »

Bella baissa les yeux sur sa main. C'était un tout petit anneau en argent, décoré de légère gravure en arabesque. Rosalie l'avait depuis si longtemps qu'elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ne la retira jamais. Sauf là, visiblement.

« Quelque chose d'emprunté... » murmura la blonde en se reculant pour admirer la future mariée. « Tu es magnifique. »

Renée se tamponna les yeux avec un mouchoir, Alice se moucha bruyamment, et Jessica sourit, alors que Rosalie serrait les dents. Pas d'agacement cette fois. De fierté. Parce qu'après toutes les galères qu'ils avaient traversé, elle et Edward, enfin, ils allaient se marier. Et ça, c'était la plus belle des victoires. Et Bella pouvait lire cette fierté. Et pas seulement dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, mais aussi dans ceux de sa mère, dans ceux d'Alice, et même dans ceux de Jessica. Et soudain, elle n'eut plus peur. Ce mariage, ce n'était que la consécration de son amour. Et elle sourit à son tour, radieuse.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle « Merci pour tout. »

Jessica la coupa en vol :

« Garde tes paroles pour ton discours ! Tu vas en avoir besoin ! »

Les trois autres femmes présentent dans la pièce ricanèrent alors que Bella blanchissait.

« Parce que je vais devoir faire un discours ?! » geignit-elle « Je veux pas y aller ! »

Mais le mal était fait. Ses amies avaient réussit à la convaincre que ce mariage était une bonne chose. Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler.

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous a plus malgré tout ? Une petite review ? pour m'encourager dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous à vous ! à la semaine prochaine ! **


	9. Chapter 8 :

**Bonjour à tous ! Hem... Euuuuh... Je suppose que si je dis juste... désolée... ça marchera pas ? Bon, j'avoue, je me suis laissée légèrement emportée par le temps, entre le boulot, les prises de tête avec mon mec, l'organisation de mon anniversaire, mes galères de tunes... etc... je vous ai tous plus ou moins oublié, et je m'en excuse... Genre, euh, vraiment... **_  
_

**Bref, merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le précédent chapitre... à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer (je vous ait repondu en PM normalement).  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche aucune compensation financière pour écrire cette fiction...  
**

**Voilà... Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

_« Oh, ta gueule... »_

_Bella – 30 ans_

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le mariage, partie 2 :

« Bella, tu es prêtes ? »

Bella se tourna vers son père, raide dans son costume de pingouin. Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'il grommelait :

« Je ne te permet pas jeune fille, je suis très beau là dedans... »

Elle acquiesça en silence et le rejoignit, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Dans un calme religieux, ils avancèrent vers l'allée qui menait à l'autel.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis... j'ai une voiture garée derrière la maison... les clés sont sur le contact. »

La futur mariée eut un léger rire et posa une main sur le bras de son père.

« Ne t'en fait pas... je ne doute plus. »

Il soupira légèrement. Il aurait presque préféré tiens. Sa fille allait épousé un petit con, et il devait laisser faire ça. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas ciller à ses menaces d'éviscération... il commençait à se faire vieux. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

De part et d'autre de l'allée s'étendait maintenant des tas de visage plus ou moins connu. Bella sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Pas parce qu'elle allait se marier. Ça, elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée. Non, elle avait peur, parce qu'elle sentait qu'avec sa chance légendaire, elle allait se ramasser devant tous ces gens.

Elle souffla un bon coup. Allé, le ridicule ne tuait pas.

S'avançant lentement au milieu des gens, elle ne put que remercier son père d'avoir la force physique de la soutenir. Elle n'avait jamais cru en l'émoi des futures mariées qui tremblent jusqu'à l'autel, mais là, c'était même plus de l'émoi, c'était la tempête dans son corps. Alors elle leva les yeux vers ledit autel, et elle les vit : Sa mère, ses amies, son futur beau frère, les amis de son futur et accessoirement ses amis à elle aussi, et lui. Edward. Droit dans son costume crème. La cravate rouge sang. Il était beau. Il l'avait toujours été, mais là, il l'était encore plus. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas l'être aussi, Rosalie et Alice avait du faire des merveilles, mais là... là... Qu'avait dit son père déjà ? _Les clés sont sur le contact _?

Pourtant, elle continua à avancer. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle le faisait, et elle voyait s'approcher l'autel à toute vitesse. Pourquoi ça allait si vite ? Elle ferma les yeux, et expira lentement. Elle sentit son père passer sa main à Edward, elle imagina le regard noir qu'il devait lui adresser, ainsi que celui, ravi, de son futur. Pouvait-on encore appelé cela un futur lorsqu'on était main dans la main devant l'autel ? Pas vraiment...

« Mesdames et messieurs... »

Le prête commença son homélie. Bella leva les yeux. Elle croisa enfin ceux d'Edward. Le temps s'arrêta. Le silence se fit. C'était à peine si elle entendait les reniflements de bonheur de sa mère et d'Alice. Rien d'autre ne comptait. La peur de se marier s'était envolée.

« Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, êtes-vous prête à épouser monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent, et l'aimer et le chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans la peine, dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui. » énonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Le doute n'était plus permis. Elle était face à l'homme qu'elle aimait, le mariage ne changera rien à ça, il ne ferait que lier leur deux cœurs pour l'éternité. Mais n'était-ce que pas ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait le jour où ils avaient mis leurs fierté de coté et où ils avaient accepté de se mettre ensemble, en dépit de ce que pouvait pensé leurs amis ? Elle était déjà lié à lui pour l'éternité. Ce n'était pas un bout de papier qui changerait quoi que ce soit à ça.

« Alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée. »

Quoi ?! Déjà ? Mais... elle jeta un regard surpris vers son maintenant nouvel époux qui lui souriait amusé par sa perte des réalités. Il souleva lentement son voile, se pencha doucement vers elle, et avant de l'embrasser lui susurra :

« Allons madame Cullen, laissez vous faire... »

Et par ce baiser, ils scellèrent leur amour.

Les mariés signèrent l'acte de mariage, puis se fut le tour des témoins de s'approcher dudit acte. Se penchant dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils attrapèrent le stylo au même moment. Rose leva les yeux vers Emmett qui lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

« Honneur aux dames... » rétorqua-t-elle en lui tendant le dit stylo, le même sourire sur les lèvres.

Il eut un rire, et signa avant de le lui tendre à son tour. Patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé de signé, il l'observa faire, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se sentait épié. Que voulait-il exactement.

Balayant ses interrogations d'un mouvement de tête, elle se redressa, et se tourna vers Bella.

« Ça y est... tu es une Cullen, officiellement... »

La jeune mariée lui lança un regard morose :

« Oh, ta gueule... »

…

Tous réunit dans la grande pièce qui servirait pour le repas de mariage puis pour le bal qui suivrait, Rose guidait les différents invités vers leur place, un plan de table entre les mains. Bien sûr, en tant que témoin, elle était à la table des mariés, ainsi que l'autre machin qui lui servait de sex toy humain, les parents de ce dernier, et les parents de la mariée. Les demoiselles d'honneur avaient été réparties sur d'autres table, sois disant pour maintenir l'ordre. Au fond, Rosalie savait bien que c'était surtout pour éviter que se retrouve à la même table pour tout un déjeuner les deux frères et leurs différentes conquêtes.

Elle eut un rire jaune. Si ils savaient ce qu'elle faisait depuis quelques semaines avec leur fils aîné...

Quand tout le monde fut installé, avec une flûte de champagne entre les mains, elle fit un rapide signe de tête à Emmett le rejoignit sur l'estrade installé sur scène pour le groupe puis le DJ qui animerait la soirée.

« S'il vous plait ? Les témoins ont un mot à dire... » annonça-t-elle.

« Ou deux... » ricana Emmett.

Bella et Edward se regardèrent une lueur légèrement inquiète dans les yeux. Rosalie commença.

« On savait pas vraiment par quoi débuter... »

« C'est vrai que c'est pas simple de résumer en quelques mots la relation de ces deux là... » poursuivit Emmett.

Rose eut un sourire amusé, et reprit.

« Je me souviens encore de la première rencontre d'Edward et de Bella... c'était bien marrant... tu sais que dans les délires de ta femme Ed', c'est moi que tu devrais être en train d'épouser présentement ? »

Emmett eut un rire moqueur, tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

« Combien de temps il leur a fallu pour assumer qu'ils s'aimaient ? »

« Trop longtemps... » le coupa son partenaire. « J'en ai même rêvé la nuit vous savez... histoire qu'Edward arrête de me pomper avec sa Bella, qui était chasse gardé, et qui arrivait quand même à s'échapper à sa vigilance... C'était marrant au début Ed', sérieux... mais au bout de trois ans, c'était juste chiant... »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Bref... peu importe... on a réunit tout un tas de photo de cette époque là, et même de celle d'après... » reprit Rosalie « Parce que tout n'a pas toujours été rose au pays des bisounours... On voulait vous en faire un super diaporama... »

« On aurait beaucoup rit, au détriment de nos nouveaux mariés bien sûr... » l'interrompit Emmett. « Mais on s'est dit que se serait dommage de foutre en l'air leur mariage le jour même où ils le célèbrent enfin... »

Sa voisine lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes.

« On s'est surtout rendu compte d'un truc... c'est que plus que toutes les querelles puériles qu'ils ont pu partagé, Bella et Edward, c'est surtout une histoire d'amour... » poursuivit-elle.

Emmett singea un vomissement. Sa voisine lui écrasa les orteils. Un rire parcourut l'assemblé.

« Tu peux bien vomir. Tu sais comme moi que c'est la vérité. Bella et Edward, c'est être capable pendant plus de dix ans, de toujours être fidèle l'un à l'autre, sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais remettre en doute leurs sentiments, et toujours en s'aidant... en douce, pour que personne ne s'en rendent compte... »

« Ouais... Du coup, on a plutôt fait une liste de statistique qui les représentait plus... » annonça le brun.

« Bella et Edward, c'est : Neuf ans de relation... » commença Rose.

« Deux cent soixante treize disputes... » reprit son partenaire.

« Trois ans de tournage autour du pot... »

« Cent cinquante sept réconciliations sur l'oreiller... »

« Douze mille trois cent quatorze heure d'analyse psychologique de l'autre, par amis interposés... »

« Cent dix réconciliations par la violence physique... »

« Sept cent quarante deux mouchoirs... »

« On ne précise pas à quoi ils ont servit... » lança Emmett avec air espiègle.

Rose eut un rire amusée et poursuivit.

« Six réconciliations par aveux de leurs fautes... »

« Et enfin, cinq personnes emmerdés par leurs histoires... Si ces personnes sont là ce soir, elles se reconnaîtront. »

Ils laissèrent passé un silence amusé sur l'assemblé avant d'échanger un nouveau sourire complice. Emmett recula d'un pas, comme pour intimer à sa partenaire que c'était à elle de terminer. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Rosalie sourit.

« Mais Edward et Bella, c'est surtout deux excellents amis, complètement handicapé des sentiments, qui ont su nous prouvez en dix ans d'amour assumé qu'ils se foutaient complètement des codes établis et qu'ils vivraient leur vie comme bon leur semble, sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres... Alors parce qu'ils en ont rien à foutre de notre opinion, je voudrais leur transmettre un message : »

Rose laissa passer un temps, parcourant l'assemblé des yeux. Dans un coin, des regards émus, quelques personnes avaient même les yeux humide... notamment Alice. Emmett se glissa légèrement derrière elle et masquant son micro, lui chuchota :

« Achève les... »

Elle eut un sourire amusé et releva la tête pour fixer dans les yeux Bella.

« J'avais raison... »

Emmett laissa la phrase poser un blanc sur la salle avant de lever son verre et d'annoncer d'une voix forte :

« A Bella et Edward... »

Alice se leva.

« A Bella et Edward. »

Jessica se leva à son tour, au bord du fou rire.

« A Bella et Edward. »

Puis Angela, Jasper et Ben les imitèrent. Suivit de Renée. Puis de toute l'assemblé. Bella resta planté sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours fixé dans ceux de Rose qui lui adressa son sourire le plus moqueur. Pourtant, elle était fière, et ça, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Puis la blonde leva son verre et murmura :

« A Bella et Edward... »

Dire que Bella était émue aurait peut-être été un peu fort. Pourtant, dans son amusement, il y avait une pointe de nostalgie, datant de cette époque où effectivement, elle et Edward se tournait autour sans jamais assumer les sentiments de l'autre. Elle savait pertinemment qui était les cinq personnes un peu trop impliquées dans leur couple à l'époque. Mais surtout, elle se souvenait de l'implication qu'avait eu Rose dans leur couple. Oui, elle avait gagné. Et Bella, même si elle ne l'assumait pas encore complètement, était heureuse de ça. Ce mariage, jusque là, était une réussite complète.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit point à éclaircir... mais il serait toujours temps de le faire pendant le bal.

Les premiers plats arrivèrent, servit par les serveurs que la famille Cullen avait embauché spécialement pour l'occasion. Jamais Bella ne se ferait à tout cet argent qu'ils possédait. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'ils mangèrent était délicieux. Mais malgré les conversations qui circulaient à table, malgré les différents plats qui passaient dans son assiette, elle n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur les faits et gestes de son amie, assise à deux places d'elle. Celle-ci échangeait, à intervalle régulière, des regards un peu trop intense avec son voisin d'en face, qui n'était autre que son tout nouveau beau frère. Ça, plus la complicité qu'ils affichaient pendant le discours...

Pourtant, pour n'importe qui, ça aurait pu paraître normal : Ils avaient passé six mois à s'entraider pour l'organisation de ce mariage, à se voir pour le discours. Mais pour Bella, c'était loin d'être normal. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas fait attention avant trop prise par l'échéance de son mariage, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, à aucun moment, Rose ne lui en avait parlé. Pas une plainte au sujet de son partenaire de discours, pas un commentaire retors, rien. Elle était resté curieusement muette sur le sujet.

Et ça, venant de Rosalie Hale, c'était très étrange.

…

Finalement le repas se poursuivit sans événement particulier. Les gens à cette table se connaissaient tous plus ou moins, du fait de l'organisation du mariage. De fait, les conversations fusaient sur les souvenirs plutôt cocasse que chacun avait au sujet des traiteurs et autres tailleurs. Bella finit par réussir à s'arracher à la contemplation de l'étrange comportement de son témoin, et elle pu participer aux conversations au court desquelles elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait été particulièrement agaçante durant les préparatif alors que chacun se démenait pour elle et pour son... mari. Ça non plus, elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

Quand tous se levèrent à la fin du dîner, la piste de danse avait été dégagé, et le groupe entamait une balade. La première danse. Elle allait danser avec son père. Elle en riait d'avance. Ça allait être tellement ridicule. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs aussi ravi d'emmener sa fille danser qu'elle-même l'était. Mais les traditions étaient les traditions, et au vu du regard embué de sa mère, elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix au risque de briser le cœur de cette dernière à jamais.

C'était à peine une valse, une danse facile... Emmett l'avait choisit, et visiblement, il avait compté avec la maladresse de sa nouvelle belle-sœur. Et puis, il en avait choisit une assez courte. Du coup, elle fut presque tenté de dire _Déjà ?!_ Quand Edward vint la récupérer dans les bras de son père. Il devait finir la danse avec elle. Tradition tradition.

« Dit moi... qui a réussi à convaincre mon père de danser avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle à son nouvel époux alors qu'ils dansaient.

Celui-ci eut un rire amusé.

« Rose, ainsi que ta mère, Alice, et Angela... » répondit-il.

Bella fit une grimace.

« Le pauvre. »

Edward acquiesça, un air faussement compatissant sur le visage.

La danse se termina bientôt et il ramena sa femme à table.

« Le supplice est terminé... Emmett a discuter avec le DJ... il a prévu deux trois chansons pour les vieux, et après, promis, on a du bon son... »

Bella hocha de la tête, et partit en quête d'un verre. Après tout, c'était son mariage, elle avait le droit de se bourrer la gueule si elle le voulait.

* * *

**Voilà... vous en avez terminé avec cette partie... le prochain sera le dernier... plus un pitit épilogue... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. A la semaine prochaine (sans faute cette fois !) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9 :

**Je me répendrais bien en excuse mais à quoi bon... T'manière, j'ai pas de raison d'être en retard si ce n'est une immense fatigue et une difficulté incroyable à boucler cette fic... Enfin bref... **

**On y est, le dernier chapitre, le prochain sera un épilogue, si j'arrive à l'écrire... Un épilogue ne sert qu'à clore une histoire de toute manière, avec ce chapitre là, vous avez déjà plus ou moins tous les éléments en poche... **

**Bref... merci à mes revieweurs. **

**Disclaimer : Cette histoire est la propriété de , je ne fais qu'employer ses personnages à des fins non commercials... **

**Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve plus bas... **

* * *

_« Euh... félicitation... Je crois... »_

_Bella – 30 ans_

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le mariage, partie 3 :

Deux heures plus tard, effectivement, Bella était ivre. Ceci dit, Edward aussi, Rosalie aussi, Alice aussi... bref, tout le monde l'était. Les anciens s'étaient retiré dans un coin de la pièce pour discuter sur l'inexorable décadence de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, tandis que ces derniers se déhanchaient en rythme sur la piste. Bella, Rosalie et Alice étaient de loin les plus ivres de la salle, et elles tenaient leurs robes, beaucoup trop longues pour ce genre de danse, à pleines mains. Se trémoussant éhontément, elles faisaient à peine attention au gens qui les entouraient.

Finalement, Edward vint attraper son épouse par les hanches, l'invitant par là même à une danse un peu plus lascive. Voyait ça, Jasper en fit de même avec Alice, s'attirant un regard noir de sa sœur. Se retrouvant seule, Rosalie préféra retourner s'asseoir, un verre à la main.

« A jouer les cupidons, on finit par se retrouver toute seul hein... »

Elle leva un regard rendu brumeux par l'alcool vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. _Emmett._ La dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir dans son instant de déprime.

« Toi et tes sarcasmes, vous pouvez laisser un message sur ma boite vocale, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. » rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

Il eut un petit rire et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Et tu ne vas même pas te fumer une cigarette pour te détendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nan, je me dis qu'avec le manque, j'aurais peut-être le cran de t'arracher les yeux. »

Il rit à nouveau. Visiblement, il n'était pas désiré. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de rester.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il « Tu veux ressembler à ses ramassis de guimauve qui se frottent les uns aux autres devant nous ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« T'sais, je suis sure que tu pourrais en avoir un, toi aussi, de mari je veux dire... si tu passais moins de temps dans un avion... »

Tournant vivement la tête vers lui, elle rétorqua :

« Sérieux Emmett, si t'essaie de me réconforter, t'es nul, alors s'il te plaît, arrête. »

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Qui plus est, je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre un taf qui me plaît, et un mec... Toi, mieux que personne, tu pourrais comprendre ça, pas vrai, monsieur le DJ-internationnal. »

Il eut un rire jaune.

« Peut-être, mais c'est pas moi qui ait envie d'arracher les yeux de mes amis présentement... »

« Ce ne sont pas les yeux de mes amis que je veux arracher, ce sont les tiens. » répondit-elle froidement.

Prenant un air faussement choqué, il demanda :

« Quoi ? Tu ne me considèrent pas comme ton ami ?! »

Elle soupira.

« Emmett... je couche avec toi... tu ne peux pas être mon ami. Je ne suis pas ami avec les mecs avec qui je couche. Si je l'étais avant l'incartade, à la rigueur, je peux le redevenir après, mais dans ton cas, c'est mort. »

Soupirant à son tour, il se leva.

« Ça me fend le cœur. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton aigre « Quand la reine des glaces aura finit son mélodrame, elle n'aura qu'à me rejoindre danser... Hein ?! »

Il s'éloigna en lui faisant un vague signe de la main.

_Super._ Elle faisait même fuir son plan cul maintenant. Non, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ce ramassis de guimauve, elle se satisfaisait amplement de sa vie, multipliant les amants, sans attache. Mais là, en voyant ses amies si bien occupée avec leurs partenaires respectifs, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait un peu seule.

Elle glissa un regard vers Emmett. Il était parti danser avec une fille... une collègue de travail de Bella. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattra lui... Elle soupira. Elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment. Couchez avec Emmett la toute première fois n'était déjà pas une bonne idée. La deuxième, c'était pire. Mais le faire régulièrement... Elle était masochiste. C'est tout ce qu'elle voyait comme explication.

Finalement, il avait peut-être raison. Une cigarette serait une bonne idée. Sortant de la salle de bal, elle s'accouda à un petit balcon à l'extérieur. Installant le petit tube blanc entre ses lèvres peinte en rouge pour l'occasion, elle l'alluma et inspira la première bouffée avec délice. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle devrait arrêté, qu'une hôtesse de l'air qui sentait le tabac froid, ça faisait mauvais genre... Mais ces gens là ne connaissait pas sa vie. Ils connaissaient pas le stress de marier sa meilleure amie. De coucher avec le frère volage de son époux. _Etc._

_Pff..._ À qui elle essayait de mentir ? Elle fumait simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Pas parce qu'elle était stressée. C'était tellement plus facile de s'auto-appitoyer.

« Ça va ? »

Rosalie se retourna sur Bella qui l'observait depuis la porte du balcon. Elle avait un air soucieux sur le visage. Un air saoul aussi.

« Ça va, ça va... juste une pause clope, t'inquiète... » répondit-elle doucement.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose... » amorça Bella.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, l'incitant par là même à poursuivre.

« Je t'ai trouvée... drôlement complice avec Emmett... »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton badin. Pourtant, Rose savait ce que cela incluait : Elle se doutait de quelque chose. Il fallait dire qu'avant toute cette histoire de mariage, Bella était quelqu'un d'observateur. Elle avait toujours deviner tous ses vilains petits secrets.

« Disons qu'on a... » hésita Rosalie « eu une ou deux petites incartades pendant les préparatifs... »

Elle n'était pas prête à lui dire l'entière vérité. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle-même ne l'assumait pas vraiment. Bella la fixa un moment avant de venir s'accouder à ses cotés.

« Tu m'en passes une s'il te plait ? »

Son amie l'observa sans rien dire et lui tendit le paquet et le briquet. Reproduisant les gestes que Rose avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle inspira sa première bouffée.

« Si Edward me voit, je vais me faire gronder... » marmonna-t-elle.

La blonde eut un rire.

« Ouais... fichue famille de non fumeur hein ? »

Bella hocha lourdement de la tête.

« Tu comptes recommencer à coucher avec Emmett ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rosalie haussa des épaules en silence. _Oui_. Bien sûr. Mais elle n'était sure que se soit une bonne idée de le dire à Bella. De la mêler une fois de plus à une histoire compliquée qui n'était pas la sienne. Et surtout pas le jour de son mariage.

« Ok... fais attention à toi quand même... Je te connais, tu es plus sensible que tu n'en donnes l'air... Va pas te foutre en l'air. »

Lui posant une main sur l'épaule, elle poursuivit :

« Bon, j'y retourne, j'ai envie de danser. »

« Je te rejoins dans deux minutes... »

Bella acquiesça et retourna à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle méditait encore sur les paroles de son amie, un grand corps chaud vint se coller à elle avec autorité.

« J'ai envie de toi... » lui susurra Emmett à l'oreille.

Souriant légèrement blasée, elle se retourna vers lui, collant leur torse l'un à l'autre. Elle promena ses lèvres sur l'angle de sa mâchoire et lui murmura :

« Alors prends moi... »

L'empoignant par les hanches, il la fit tourner pour la plaquer contre le mur juste à coté de la porte du balcon. N'importe qui passant dans la cour en contre bas aurait pu les voir, mais au moins, les gens à l'intérieur ne les voyait pas. Il remonta sa robe sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant dans le cou. Pendant ce temps, elle glissait ses doigts sous sa chemise, desserrant sa cravate, et déboutonnant son pantalon. Empoignant l'une de ses cuisses à pleine main, il la fit glisser le long de sa propre jambe.

« Putain... cette robe te fait un corps d'enfer ! J'en ai rêver toute la soirée. »

Elle sourit et colla son bassin au sien.

« Ferme là et baise moi. »

Il grogna avant de la pénétrer violemment. Elle retient un cri de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre. S'agrippant tous ongles dehors à son dos, elle le griffa sous l'effet du plaisir que ses coups de rein.

« N'essaie même pas de me faire le coup des deux rounds, ou je te jure, je te balance par dessus bord ! »

Il eut un rire vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis trop saoul pour avoir envie de ça... »

Ses coups de rein s'intensifièrent, de plus en plus violent, du plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à l'explosion finale. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa partenaire qui avait elle-même écrasé sa tête contre le mur derrière elle.

Il se retira lentement d'elle, la laissant remettre son sous-vêtement en place, puis sa robe, en place. Se rhabillant à son tour, il l'observait en biais.

« Sors avec moi... » murmura-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Emmett soupira.

« Sors avec moi. »

Le regardant douteuse, elle insista :

« Quand tu dis _Sortir avec toi_ tu veux dire, genre, relation d'exclusivité ? Genre petit-ami/petite-amie ? »

Il haussa des épaules d'un air faussement décontracté, alors qu'il se reculait pour s'appuyer à la balustrade.

« Ouais... regarde... on passe déjà toutes nos nuits ici ensemble, on discute, ça nous arrive même de manger ensemble... on fait quasiment tout comme un couple... sauf qu'on le fait caché. Continuons tout ça, mais en publique. »

Rosalie observa son partenaire incertaine. Il était bourré. C'était la seule raison qui aurait pu l'amener à lui demander ça alors qu'ils avaient probablement la relation la plus facile à vivre pour un mec.

« Ouais, je consent, ça se passe bien quand je suis à terre... mais les trois autres semaines, tu réussirais à tenir le coup ? »

« Et toi ? » répondit-il.

Elle eut un reniflement moqueur.

« J'ai l'habitude moi. »

Il médita un instant sur sa réponse.

« Alors je tiendrai aussi. »

Souriant doucement, elle rétorqua :

« En même temps, c'est vrai que tu commences à te faire vieux, il te faudra bien trois semaines pour te remettre... »

Il l'attrapa par les bras et l'attira vers lui.

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point mon âge n'est pas un problème ? » susurra-t-il.

Un rire joyeux parcouru les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« D'accord. »

L'observant un instant en silence, il demanda :

« D'accord quoi ? »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« D'accord je veux bien avoir une relation monogame exclusive avec toi. »

Se fut au tour d'Emmett de rire.

« Tu es d'un romantisme. »

Elle haussa des épaules.

« Maintenant, va falloir expliquer ça aux jeunes mariés. Et à Alice. Et à Jess'. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché.

Il gémit à la pensée de ce supplice.

« Aha, t'avait pas pensé à ça hein ? » ricana la jeune femme en se détachant de lui.

« Tais toi et embrasse moi ! » grogna-t-il en l'attirant à nouveau à lui.

Elle se défila au-dit baiser, et sortit de ses bras pour s'installer à coté de lui, face à la cour.

« Non, c'est l'heure de ma cigarette d'après sexe ! »

Il gémit à nouveau.

« Je sors avec un cendrier... super... »

Le frappant, elle sortit une nouvelle cigarette qu'elle alluma délicatement.

« Va te faire... si t'es pas content, on peut encore décider de la relation la plus courte de l'histoire... » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Il rit et mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il haussa des épaules.

« Non... ça te ferait trop plaisir... »

« Rose, t'es encore là ? »

Les deux se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. _Bella._ Ça aurait pu être pire.

« Oh... Emmett... coucou... »

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Vous faîtes quoi ? » demanda la brune.

Alors que le jeune homme retenait un rire, Rosalie laissa fleurir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Je fume ma cigarette d'après sexe et... »

Elle jeta un œillade espiègle à son voisin.

« On se met en couple. »

Bella les regarda tout à tour, s'attendant à ce que l'un ou l'autre ne lui cri _J'rigole !_ Mais visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait voulait mettre un terme à cette étrange plaisanterie. Alors elle commença à y croire, et incrédule, elle leur répondit :

« Euh... Félicitation... je crois... »

* * *

**Alors ? Je sais, ça manque un peu de romantisme, etc... mais allez annoncer à votre meilleure amie que vous sortez avec son tout nouveau beau frère... pas facile... (perso, quand j'ai dû annoncer à la mienne que je sortais avec son frère, je lui ai envoyé un texto : "au fait, je sors avec ton frère...") et puis, avec deux perso' comme Rose et Emmett, faire quelque chose de niais et trop romantique, ç'aurait juré avec le reste de l'histoire je pense... Enfin, bref, j'espère que ça vous à plu... Une petite review ? Ne serait-se que pour m'inspirer dans l'écriture de l'épilogue... Merci d'avance et à la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
